Tidal Wave Five
by FlashWally22
Summary: AU with links to series. What if the evil that let Gato onto the island is still about? What if after Naruto leaves Inari pretends to be a construction man, but in reality is a master of archery and a ninja of the Wave? This is a story with Inari as a hero of his country and building his own ninja village. Warning:No lemons,death,violence,harem,war and mention of rape. RatedM.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking with Sakura and Kakashi as they walked with a short black haired man. He had on a pair of green lenses glasses with a thin silver frame. He walked wearing a business suit as there were two gas masked samurai wearing the same uniforms of purple pants and purple cloth over their left shoulders.

Naruto groaned as he said having his hands at the back of his head, "Why are we escorting again? I mean, what kind of enemy ninja can be after our person in need of protection? I mean, it can't be the Mist, Stone, Cloud or Sand. They're all allies now and plus we can't be after them I mean that would be stupid."

Sakura exhaled as she said to him, "Naruto, before you continue. There are many ninja villages such as the Rain, Waterfall and Sound if you have forgotten. Sure, none of them are as strong as the five great villages. But, that doesn't mean that there aren't enemy ninja. According to the mission data, this is an unknown ninja group."

Kakashi then replied as well, "But, don't worry we have contacts in the village. Tazuna and Inari should be there to help us."

The person who was being guarded then lifted his head as he asked in slight fear, "Hopefully, not Inari of the Shooting Wind. He's supposedly in charge of this rogue terrorist cell that the land's government does not approve of. I'm just trying to open a glass factory and now my own company's security can't even protect me. Rumor has it that the leader of the Tidal Wave Five is none other than this Inari of the Shooting Wind. He's supposed to be as skilled with the wind as he is with his cross bow and arrows."

Naruto waved his arm as he said to him, "Nah, not this kid, maybe another Inari. But, not this one, Inari is a carpenter like his old man."

As the group approached the bridge Kakashi stopped as he looked at the bridge carefully. He then looked up and saw in the distance a pile of crates. Naruto was about to take a step as Kakashi then put a hand up to stop him, "Naruto, why would there be crates on a complete bridge. And shouldn't there be a toll booth? Enemies of the country can get into this bridge too easily with what appears to be no protection."

Sakura then said to her sempai, "Of course, Kakashi sensei. Hmm, I think this is a trap."

Suddenly an arrow flew down at them as Kakashi was hit he turned into a log substituting. Sakura then popped into a cloud as it turned out to be a hendged Naruto clone. While the real Naruto took out his kunai and leaped into the nearest try. Out fell a black haired young man wearing a silver skull cap. He landed on his back as he rolled to his feet. His tank top was black with a green vest on his body and his pants being blue with several one handed folded crossbows. His belt was green and had a dozen cross bows on it that are folded just like the ones placed into pockets along his legs. On his back waist was a large long pouch with a single flap leaving it closed. On his back was a quiver missing a few arrows. He wore a black cloth over his lower half of his face and had black eyes.

Leaping from the tree was Kakashi holding a two handed cross bow as he tossed it to the Naruto clone. Kakashi then pulled out his kunai as he and Naruto who had landed were ready for combat. The enemy ninja had pointed at his skull cap pointing out the palm tree with a rain cloud above it symbol was scratched in. He then announced himself to them, "Leaf Ninja, I am Inari the Shooting Wind from the Village Hidden by the Rain Forest. And you are protecting an enemy of the state. I don't care if you are the Great Naruto, the hero hailed by the Land of Waves and the next hokage candidate. I will not let you into my land without a fair fight."

Yelling came from the sky as Sakura came down with a chakra powered fist. Looking up Inari formed a set of hand seals as he then ended with Naruto's clone seal. Naruto looked in awe as three swirls came around the enemy that formed into wind clones. These clones has looked like their creator only their waists and legs were funnels of wind pulling up dirt and leaves. One of them aimed his arm as it turned into a crossbow. The arm fired up a blast of dirt and leaves at Sakura as she covered her face and carried on with her attack. Breaking was the ground as chunks were disturbed and the ground being fractured.

When the dust cleared Inari was not seen as two arrows flew at Sakura's back. Naruto leaped up as he deflected the arrows and growled. Sakura stood up as she then smiled and said to him closing her eyes, "Protecting your damsel again, huh?"

Naruto then grinned as he told her, "Believe it."

She then kissed his cheek as she then pulled out from his pouch a kunai. She then leaped out and ran up the tree as she threw the kunai into the brush. Leaping she spun kick the tree as it began to fall from where she kicked it. Naruto pulled out two kunai as he threw them at the falling person.

The person lowered his head blocking the kunai with his skull cap. The person was Inari as he landed and dropped two of the folded one handed crossbows. He then reached into the pouch as he pulled his hands out with chakra strings. A puppet wearing a green cloak came out that was about the size of 4 feet tall. It had brown wooden skin with a wig of hair that was long and white. On the arms were crossbows with a small gattling gun on it's chest.

Inari then said to the group, "Meet, Shooting Wind, your last image of my skill."

Naruto then shouted at him, "Now, look kid you may think you got skill. But, honestly, you don't have that much power. I mean come on, sure you're a good shot. But, you're no ninja with just a puppet. You got to be properly trained to use that thing effectively."

Chuckling Inari then pulled his finger as the left cross bow launched at Naruto a rather lengthy arrow. Naruto then leaped out of the way as he began charging throwing a kunai. The puppet had it's now unless arm open up with four long panels in an 'X' formation. The seals along it glowed as wind came up and formed into a shield for the kunai. The blade hit the wall and then bounced on the ground.

Naruto then leap back as he threw four shuriken at the puppet as the wall went down. The mouth opened as a fan inside the back pulled air in. The pectorals expanded like lungs and the mouth fired like a cannon of air hit the shuriken. The shuriken flew at Naruto as he then created a clone, the said clone pulled the original out of the way.

The clone popped as Naruto landed and made four clones. Two clones went to the original as they began making a rasengan shuriken while the other two went on the attack. Inari then sighed as he stood up straight and dropped the strings on one hand. Inari pulled out a tag and slapped it on his shoulder as he then said to Naruto, "So, you want to go in for the finish? I'll show you that I am a ninja."

The seal glowed as wind gathered in a funnel as it formed a second arm for him. The funnel hand and released hand began forming hand seals. The puppet fired it's Gatling gun of needles at the two clones. Naruto had gathered his rasengan shuriken as he began running into battle and then leaped at Inari.

The last hand seal was complete as Inari held his hand into a fist with the index finger extended. Air gathered around his arm as opened his palm into an open hand. A long arrow head formed of wind around his arm.

Sakura and Kakashi were shocked at the amount of chakra that was ripping off the wind arrow. Inari hefted his arm to the side as he dropped his puppet. The arrow faced Naruto who was coming in for a blow as Inari then made a fist with great stride. His eyes closed for an instant as he fought the pain. The arrow of wind flew off his arm as scars ripped up along his arm.

He screamed in pain as he threw his head back. Kakashi leaped as Sakura saw the scars form along the arm of her enemy. The rasegan shuriken flew and collided with the arrow of wind. The arrow ripped through the shuriken as Naruto looked absolutely shocked. Sakura leaped for her lover as she grabbed him and pulled him down dodging the arrow. But, not the wind that surrounded the arrow as the pair hit the ground roughly.

Inari pulled his undamaged hand as chakra strings appeared to his puppet. The puppet then had it's leg lift up and fire into the sky. Kakashi looked up as he pulled his wire to bind the enemy ninja. He saw the leg blow up into a green cloud.

Kakashi then hefted up the young man as he tossed him roughly against a tree stump. He then said to him looking at his eyes, "So, who are you? You can't pull off a jutsu like that without training."

Inari then looked up as he reached with his free hand at his mask. He pulled it down as he gritted his teeth showing he was Inari the grandson of Tazuna. Kakashi was shocked as he asked him, "I hope you know that you just declared war against the village of the leaf. The very village that forgot about your grand father's debt and protected him anyways."

Inari then looked at him, "Yeah, I know I do. But, what you don't know is. That I just sent a signal, to the four shinobi that took down Hidan the unkillable. When your village lost him, his old village put a hit out on him. And the ninja who went to take him down, was me and the Tidal Wave Five. We have his body, the Sand have his scythe and you got the head back. If only five of us, low rank ninja could take him down. Imagine what we could do to you. You have no idea what we are capable of."

Naruto was being healed by Sakura as she shushed him. He then groaned as he closed his right eye and grunted sitting up. He then said to her, "Hey, thanks."

She smiled as she then kissed him and felt the rush go through her. She felt herself gain some of his chakra as she then used it to make her hands glow red. The red chakra healed him extremely fast as he then stood up. He walked over to Inari and was shocked with Sakura standing behind her lover just as stunned.

Naruto then hit the boy as he yelled at him, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!"

Inari turned to Naruto as he said to him, "I was following my dream soon to be hokage. The dream to protect my people from corrupted damiyo. And now, you'll have to fight your way into the Land of Waves."

The leaves began blowing as Kakashi leaped into the air and threw down a few kunai. The kunai were hit up deflected into a spin by an antler as a head of long brown hair whipped. A girl with long brown hair stood as the three kunai hit the ground. Along bang hid her right eye and left her left eye to show people her blue eye. She had a single antler on the right side her head that had seven points going up nearly four feet tall. While the left antler only has three points and was badly damaged going about a foot and a half. She had a pair of breasts that were rather large and are a pair of E-cup with her butt being rather fit with her legs. She wore an orange tank top with a blue head band that sports the same seal that Inari's skull cap had on it, only the headband was tied to two points on her broken left antler. Her pants were baggy with a few pouches and were green with a pair of brass knuckles hanging by chains along her wrists.

She looked as as she then reached for her brass knuckles. She trust her hand as the seals on the brass knuckles glowed. Blasts of air were made as she punched and trees fell down as she stood where she was. Kakashi leaped out of the way of the punches as he couldn't believe that just with raw strength and chakra the enemy could keep him at a distance.

Sakura then looked at Naruto who then said to her darkly as if betrayed, "Heal his arm, he has a good technique there. Talent like that shouldn't be wasted."

Naruto turned around as he then moved his head back. He barely dodged a shape blade of a triangular shield of brass. The girl with green hair that was wavy flippy hair that was shoulder length stood in front of him. Her eyes were brown and she had on a blue cloth head band with the village seal engraved on a plate. She wore a pair of brown slacks with suspenders going over her a-cup breasts. Strapped to her arms were narrow triangular brass shields and on her back was a shovel. Strapped to her waist is a hard hat with a light on it that was orange.

She then grinned as she then thrust her other arm as Naruto knocked it to the side. He leaped back as he pulled out a kunai and looked back as he ducked. A dart flew past his hair as he stood up to look at the woman that landed behind him.

She had a bob cut of blonde hair with it being brushed back and spikey. Her eyes were green and sparked a glint of fun as she smiled. Her breasts were a rather decent c-cup and her butt was round and thin. She wore a black skin tight one piece suit with a v-neck cut showing some cleavage which pissed Sakura off. She had a metal plate at her bellybutton that had the seal that was worn by the three shinobi before her. Wearing a thin green vest that ended at her breasts and had a spider monkey on her left shoulder. The spider monkey had on his back a small quiver with darts in it.

She then took one of the darts as she threw it after bending her arm three times. The dart had chakra flying off it as it went into a super speed scratching Naruto's ear. He then had his eyes grow distant as he then groaned and wobbled a little. Naruto then growled as he then said to them, "I'm through with this."

Chakra began ripping off him as his eyes became red and became the kyubbis. Suddenly his seal appeared as he threw his head back and roared. The girl with the shields gasped as she then moved out of the way. Naruto leaped into the air as he went on the attack, throwing his fist at her.

Leaping the girl with the monkey rolled into a ball and hurled through the air. She let go of her ankles that were bent in front of her face. Her feet flew into his arm pits throwing him into the air as she then landed on the ground. She then had chakra rip off her body as green aura flew around her as she leaped into the air. She then said to him as she appeared in front him, "I believe this is called the first gate the gate of opening! By the way, name is Ayumi Setsu!"

She thrust her flat palm at his chest as Naruto flew down and saw a the girl with the shields there. She had threw her shields down as she took up her shovel. Swinging her shovel Naruto flew as he was knocked in the head. He spun as he hit a tree and slid to the ground, grunting he struggled to get up. Suddenly a pair of fists struck the tree as Ayumi appeared and said to him, "Second gate open, gate of rest!"

The tree shattered into a storm of bark and wood. Naruto was cut up along his flesh as she then said to him spinning into a kick, "THIRD GATE, GATE OF LIFE! HIDDEN RAINFOREST TECHNIQUE SPIDER MONKEY TAIL THRASH!"

The green chakra wrapped around Naruto as she swung her body twisting her legs and arms. She folded her arms to slip into her folded crisscross style legs. She pulled her head through next as she yelled out sending down a cone of green chakra down. The blast made the ground shatter scaring Sakura into thinking out loud, "WHAT KIND ATTACK IS THAT?"

Inari who's arm was now barely healed, "We have the Rainforest are more complicated than you think."

Suddenly Sakura felt ill as she then paled and looked up. She saw something that frightened her.

A light blue tinted skined girl with pale skin and black spots along her skin sat on all fours against the tree trunk. Her eyes were red frog like eyes and her lips painted with a dark blue lip stick. Her hair was wild downward spikes of dark blue and her bust being about a b-cup with her butt being rather large to support her frog squatting state. She wore a pair of jean short shorts of green with an orange tank top and thin green vest. In the middle of her tank top is a plate that is metal and has a symbol of a palm tree with a three line rain cloud above it.

She then licked her lips as she leaped at Sakura. Sakura jumped back as a small blade came out of the girl's pocket. The wire was cut up by the jagged blade as Inari stood up brushing the wires off. He then said to her, "Thank you, Rin. I wasn't expecting you girls to get here until later. Shika I expected to get here first."

The antlered girl then threw down a punch as she then said to him, "Thanks." The punch threw up the ground pieces as she then kicked one piece up and threw a punch with her free hand. The chunk of earth flew at Kakashi as he then leaped over it. He landed as he made his chidori and ran forward at Shika.

Shika then made a series of hand seals as she then had earth flying around her as she said charging, "GALLOP OF THE DEER NINJUTSU!"

Kakashi was shocked as she charged at him throwing her head at him. The stones arranged into a giant pair of antlers as Shika ran and galloped as chakra feet hit the ground. Holes were appeared as she leaped to the left and then leaped at the right zig zagging with craters in her tracks. Kakashi leaped into the antlers as he leaped off them and slammed his hand into Shika's bad antler as she screamed to the sky.

Her bad antler shattered as she screamed and cried falling down into the ground sending trees back. Kakashi stood up as he threw down the antler and looked at Rin with Inari. Sakura was freezing cold and shivering as she looked pale. Kakashi then said to Rin, "So, poison is your art huh?"

Inari then bent down as he grabbed his belt and put it on. He then pulled off four crossbows and tossed them into the air. He made his wind clone jutsu hand seal as two clones appeared and grabbed the crossbows. Inari then reached for his quiver and pulled out two arrows as he then got into an attack position.

He ran in as the clones fired one arrow at a time. Kakashi then pulled out his kunai as he then deflected the arrows. He kicked Inari's right elbow as he went for a stab at the left hand holding an arrow. The arrow was cut in half as Inari then grabbed Kakashi's bicep. He squeezed as Kakashi's arm became stiff. Lifting his legs into the air Inari kicked both arm pits of Kakashi as he grunted. Rin appeared on the shoulders of Inari as she then licked Kakashi's eye. Groaning he fell down feeling ill to his stomach as he groaned and curled up.

Naruto groaned as he stood up and growled at the opposing two girl shinobi. Ayumi then said as she landed in front of him and said to the shovel wielding girl, "Shīrudo, don't get in the way, while I'm handling this one."

Naruto then said to her, "Don't worry, I can handle you."

Wind twisted through the air as a demon rasegan was made as he threw it at Ayumi. The girl flew into a brush of trees as Naruto then threw his arms down. He pulled out his last kunai from his arm and flew at Shīrudo. The shovel came down as the kunai had red chakra cut the head of the shovel off spinning it into the air. Eyes widened as she then felt chakra surround her as Naruto threw her up into the air with his demon claw arm.

He then turned to Rin as the very blue left her skin as red chakra hit her and thrashed her into a tree. Inari then pulled out from his big pouch on the underside of the flap a scroll. He then unrolled it as he then bit his thumb. He formed several hand seals surprising Naruto who then began turning off his kyubbi chakra.

Naruto bit his thumb as he then summoned up the toad summoning seal. Inari then saw the giant boss toad that Naruto was famous for using soon after the fourth hokage and the Toad Sage. Grinning Inari then hollered as he said to him, "Watch out Naruto! I might just have to top you! Frigate bird brothers summoning jutsu!"

Three clouds appeared as three large frigate birds stood in place side by side. They each stood at about 15 feet tall and had different chests. They each wore brown pilots helmets with goggles as they each also had two extra set of talon like arms that pulled the goggles over their eyes. They puffed out their chests showing that one had a yellow chest. Next to him in the middle was the red chest frigate bird and finally at the right end was a blue chested frigate bird.

Inari stood on the ground in a square that had several seals in it as there were several flags: red, yellow, blue, green, orange and purple."

Naruto then said to Inari, "What? You can't even summon a giant summoning like the big bad ass boss toad? Those are flies compared to this guy."

The boss toad then said to Naruto after a puff of his pipe, "Kid, you might want to listen before you just go off bragging about me. Frigate birds create hard light constructs based on flags whirled by this ninja. A certain combination allows different colors to be made and different poses make different constructs. The worst part's to come, these three particular set of three are the only brothers. Frigate birds lay one egg each season the mother of these three laid three eggs being the first set of siblings. They not only are that, but they survived the dreadful Avian War. Where the Birds of Prey made an alliance known as the Hunters and fought all the other birds. It was the bravery and cunning of those three brothers that eventually lead to an alliance win from the Wings. They may be small their species of summon, but they are just as powerful as their biggers and elders defeating Seiyō the bald eagle of the Hunters their mightiest warrior they had to offer. And he had thirty soldiers to help him, think about what they have seen. There was a human among them too, who could summon the wind into an arrow. This all took place a year ago, I'm imaging since these guys are partially blind at top speed are not very trusting of anyone. But, they'll put their reputation and lives on the line for the debt they owe that human."

Naruto then looked at Inari as he then asked himself, "What have you been through Inari?"

Inari then starred coldly as he then thought to himself, _I can't believe I'm fighting Naruto. And to think it all started four years ago, about the same time that he went on his trip through the nations._


	2. Chapter 2

__Chapter 2__

**Four years ago **

Inari being very young was walking as he saw a man standing on a box. He had on a pair of blue fingerless gloves that had white seal tags on the knuckles. He wore a blue sash across his chest and a black robe underneath with a hood in the back. On his sash was a circle with a kanji for Hurricane and called the 'Taifū'. He had black hair tied into a top knot and had dark tan skin. Around his neck was a head band with the mist symbol. His eyes were black and his right eye covered by a patch with a scar coming down his cheek. He had a mustache and goatee that was neatly trimmed with three lines that had no hair as he grinned.

He then spoke to the people as some more members of the Taifū came out with their hoods up, "People of Gyorui Port, the damiyo has sanctioned us to regulate your catch and take a portion for the damiyo. We are the new regulators of your village, welcome us with open arms and you shall remain free to conduct your usual business."

Inari who stood with his grand dad saw what was happening. "Corruption." came a female voice to his left.

He looked to his left to see a small little girl standing there who was maybe a few years older than him. Sure he was 9 years old, but she could be about 12 years old. It was Rin, only her skin was pale and her body a little more thin not yet fully developing. She smiled at him as she saw him and then asked him, "Hey are you the legendary Inari?"

Chuckling and scratching the back of his head he then told her, "Legendary? I'm not really sure, I mean I did get the village's gumption up to chase out Gato."

Smiling Rin then did what he did not expect. She kissed his forehead with out trying to lean down. She then said to him with a grin, "When you're taller come get some more."

She then walked off as Inari then walked with Tazuna. Two weeks later Inari was sent to gather some fish from his house. He decided to go get himself some fish from the Gyorui Port, sure it was an hour trip. But, if you had this kind of money then the trip was wroth it to get the best the land had to offer in frog legs and the second best in fish. Plus there was Rin, the cute girl that he couldn't stop thinking about for two whole weeks.

As he walked into the village he saw a shop where they made the best frog sushi. In it's window was a piece of paper with a swirl mark on it. Down the swirl was a harpoon with the blade sporting the kanji of hurricane. He looked confused as he then saw someone get pushed by a Taifū officer push a boy who had an apple.

The man then bite into the apple as he then said to the kid, "Don't keep fruit again, your father did not pay his share from the fruit he got from the land of Fire. So, your shop was closed and that means that you can not sell or barter fruit or merchandise of any kind."

Inari was shocked as he then began to run to the port. He saw at the docks several Taifū officers that stood taking more than half of the share from the fishers. There was Rin who wore a black vest with a fur collar on it. She had it pulled up around her neck, something in her eyes had changed. She seemed distant and cold as she looked at the officers with disgust. One of the officers then looked at her with a snarl on his face.

He approached her as he then places his hand on her bottom as she shuddered. She then walked with him as the pair went around a corner. Inari then growled as he then began running he grabbed up a stick. He then leaped off a metal plank that was used as a roof from a shop below him. Landing he then spun the stick as he slid down the wall into the ally.

He was about the officer as he hit the officer as Rin was genuinely shocked. She saw what he did and then pushed him against a wall, "Run, Inari." She had whispered into his ear as she then pushed him down the ally. He then began running as the officer stood up and growled.

His hood was down now and his bald head could be seen. He had green eyes and growled as he then walked after the boy. It was a dead end Inari soon found out as he was grabbed by the shoulder. He was yanked as he flew through the air and was pulled into a window. A hand went across his mouth as a knock came to the door.

An elder man with gray hair and beard wearing a green scarf with brown pants opened the door. He then said to the Taifū officer, "Yes?"

The Taifū officer then asked the old man, "Have you seen a little brat? He assaulted an officer."

He then pulled out from the wall an ear trumpet as he then said to him, "Huh? I'm can't hear ya sonny, speak into here?"

Growling he then stomped away and walked away. He then punched the window as it shattered as blue electricity sparked through the air. Inari then looked up as he saw a woman holding her hand on his mouth.

He then saw her brown hair and said to her as she removed her hand, "What did you-"

A slap was felt across his face as he then saw the woman shout at him, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HE COULD HAVE KILLED US!"

Inari then said in fear and pain, "I was just trying to help."

She then said to him, "We survive thanks to our daughter doing what she does. Now leave!"

Running Inari ran away as he then ran even further until his legs could no longer carry him. He fell to his knees as he then cried and said out loud between gasps of air, "This isn't right. She's so cute and-and why is the Damiyo doing this?"

He then remembered what Rin said the first day he met her. Corruption. Inari then wiped his tears away as he stood up and walked back home. He reached into the floor boards of his room as he pulled out his pot and crossbow. He then put it on as he then heard his mom say to him, "You've heard about them haven't you?"

Inari then said as he began walking out the door, "I'm going to be late for super mom."

She then said to him, "But, you're only a child. What can you do?"

Inari then said to her, "What I can."

She then nodded as she then saw Tazuna come out as he held a sword. He then grinned as he said to Tsunami, "Don't worry, your head dear. We're just going out for a walk, we'll be right back. I promise."

The pair walk to the village as Tazuna then said to Inari, "Now, listen Inari. I helped build most of this village when I was younger. And I know exactly how to halt to Taifū's office building without being caught."

The pair walked out as they saw Taifū members walk around with lanterns. They had a curfew in place as the pair of men made their way into the village they had to duck into allies to avoid the cast of lanterns. Suddenly, a voice assaulted them, "What are you doing back here?"

It was Rin and she was angry as Inari then went to her, "Hey, quiet will you? You don't want them to catch us do you?"

Rin then said to him, "Thanks to you I'm not getting anymore business. The men think that I have a protector and don't want to deal with me. My family is being harpooned thanks to you. Why did you have to do what you did?"

Tazuna then said to her, "Cause you're too beautiful a young lady to be taking money the way you were making it."

Rin then said to him, "It's better than starving."

Inari then said to her, "I don't care what you think. This is bad, they are asserting themselves without right."

Rin then argued back to him, "They're sanctioned damiyo, they are in the right."

Tazuna then said to her, "Just because you're given permission to stay home alone, does that mean make a mess?"

Rin then shook her head as she then heard Tazuna say peering into the dark, "There is the office, now all we need is a distraction."

Inari then said as he pulled his arrow back on his crossbow, "I'm ready Grandpa."

Rin then said to them, "Wait, I have an idea."

The men looked at each other as Tazuna then saw that Inari trusted her. He then nodded as he said to her, "Lead the way little lady."

She then walked as they went to several cages. In them were many frogs as they all made croaks and hopped as they were pretty much had almost no room. She then reached into a small holed jar on the ground. She pulled out the female and then pulled off her string around her neck. Inari saw that there were bite marks and bruises on her neck as she held the string. It had a crystal as she then tapped it with a needle from her hair. The frog looked at the crystal as she then gave it to Inari.

She then said to him, "Get this as high as you can and as close to the office as you can."

Nodding he then fired the crystal into the air with his crossbow as Rin opened the cages. The single frog that was a female hopped after the sound that came from the crystal. The males all ran after her as they began flooding the streets lights came on. Taifū officers began clamouring as Tazuna hobbled to the now abandoned building as the men were distracted by the frogs.

He went into the building as he then lit a match. He dropped it in a trash can with a pipe near it. He then walked to the wall as he pulled on a torch holder. The wall gave as he pushed into it and walked out into an ally closing the secret door to the outside. He walked down the allies as he walked back to meet his grand son and Rin.

Inari then said to Tazuna, "We're ninja now, I guess."

Laughing the old man then patted Inari's shoulder as he said to him, "Yeah, I guess so."

Rin smiled as she then said to him, "I'll see you later."

The men went to their house as they began eating the curry that Tsunami had prepared for them. That night Inari went to sleep positive that he did something to help out.

The next morning Inari was chopping wood when he felt a hand go in front of his eyes. He then gasped as he was then turned around and said with a sigh, "Oh, its you."

Rin stood there as she then said to him, "Thanks for last night."

Inari then nodded as he then said to her in reply, "You're welcome."

**Six weeks after Inari's first assault on the Taifū**

Inari was walking with his grand dad the pair walked with four teens. Behind them was a cart being pulled by two donkeys. Driving them was Rin as she sat on the drivers seat. She smiled as she saw Inari walking with his hard helmet and shovel. She couldn't help bus smile as she looked at him and was reminded of the day she met him. She was right on the dot, he was legendary, if not now then he would be.

They walked past a wanted poster of a elder man. Tazuna looked at it and said as he saw the picture of a man in the sketch, "1000 ryo is placed on the head of the mysterious 21 year old with black hair and brown eyes that attacked Taifū office building in Gyorui Port. He is said to be armed with a cross bow and be an arsonist."

Rin then grinned wickedly as she then said to him, "Gee, I wonder who that is? Well, should we get going again? Kazan kōzan is just down the road about twenty more minutes. They need those mine repairs."

The group got to the village as they saw the giant mine leading into the mountain beside the volcano. Down on the streets were many Taifū that walked the streets and took rocks from the stands. Inari glared as he felt a hand clamp down on his right shoulder. He looked up at Tazuna as he then nodded and the group went down to do their job.

Walking in the village was the young resistance fighter by night and apprentice carpenter by day. He was walking as he came across a vendor who was selling crystals. He looked at them with awe as he then pulled out a few bits of cash that he had earned.

Suddenly it was snatched up by a hand as he saw the hand belonged to a Taifū. He had long black hair with a dragon claw tattoo over his left eye which was brown and his left eye was green. His skin was dark and his chin sported a soul patch.

He then jingled it in front of a little girl that was no older than five. She looked a lot like the Taifū officer, probably her father Inari thought. He then softened as he saw the man pulled out a few dollars and handed it to the vendor. Maybe they weren't all bad?

That day Inari ran into the mine as it collapsed with stones and lava raining from the sky as smoke rose like a dragon. Inari pulled on the hand of a man who was falling behind, he was one of the members of the village. Running in was the Taifū officer who had bought his daughter the necklace.

The pair of them pulled the man to safety as the mine was closed off by the collaspe that almost made the mine their permanent residence. Outside was many Taifū soldiers about 20 or so as they all began punching towards the buildings. The leader of them stood at the top of the hill.

It was the same one that had been informing Gyorui Port of their tariff. He threw a punch as lightning came from his fist down in the form of an orb crashing into a freshly constructed building. The Taifū officer that actually had some honor stood up as he then nodded.

He reached for his hood as he pulled it up over his head. He then aimed his fist at Inari who was scared staring death in the fist. The Taifū officer then said to Inari, "I do this for the protection of my daughter. We do what we have to, if death is to take you by my hand. Then you deserve my name, Inosento Setsu."

He then threw a punch at Inari as he was frozen and saw a shovel take the blast. Standing there was a younger version of Shīrudo almost the same age as Inari himself. She swung the shaft that was still left of the shovel at the groin of Inosento. She then offered her hand to Inari as he and the miner ran with her.

Lightning rained down on the village as the three made their escape. People were struck and died slowly as their bodies smoked. The leader himself clapped his hands towards the collapsed mine. Lava began pouring out of the side of the volcano as houses and vendors were swallowed up. Magma set fire to people as Inari watched in horror and ran as his knees carried him.

Inosento stood up as the lava came around him and he waved good bye to his daughter at the top of the hill. She cried as she hugged her mother's leg and watched as her father was engulfed by fire. He screamed out as he died where he stood and fell into the lava.

Inari, Shīrudo and the miner made it up the hill as Inari looked at the leader. He looked back at Inari as the two met eye to eye they knew that war was coming. And they both knew they would prevail.

**Eight Months after the burning of Kazan kōzan**

Inari was throwing his three shuriken that he owned at a post. He hit his target each time as he pulled off his crossbow and fired off an arrow that broke the wood. The post fell in half to both sides as a clap was made. Tazuna then smiled as he saw Inari was practicing hard for the upcoming war.

The Taifū had come to Kita numa the very village that housed Inari and the original people who took arms against Gato. Though the Taifū were a lot more threatening and powerful as Inari saw Rin tapping a row of crystals along her arm. The frogs were dancing to her tune as she leaped with them and flipped into the air landing.

Shīrudo was swinging her shovel as she honed her skills as she swung down the shovel turning it around. The blade hit the dirt as a spray of damp dirt hit the post as she then slammed her right foot to the guard of the shovel. Lifting her left leg into the air she kicked the post to her left as she used the shovel to give her extra speed and strength thanks to the momentum. The pillow resting on top of the post became feathers as she grinned in satisfaction of her skills.

Tazuna then said to him, "Tomorrow's your tenth birthday, what would you like Inari?"

Inari thought long and hard as he then said to Tazuna, "To forget our troubles for a day."

Smiling the pair of girls then nodded to each other. Shīrudo now being an orphan was offered a home here at the residence of Tazuna. And Rin visited on a regular basis being a apprentice to the old man. It was not great pay, but it was pay and in the times the people faced any money was good money.

The next morning Inari was surprised as he felt his eyes be covered when he walked down the stairs. He then felt the hands and knew they were two different hands. One of gentle and smooth while the other was slightly rough being exposed to the elements. He grinned as he then guessed it was the two girls.

He was right and got two kisses on the cheeks as he blushed. Tsunami made a comment of how her little man was becoming quite the ladies man. He blushed would be an understatement to her comment, more like was as red as the very color.

Tazuna then smiled as he pulled out three tickets and said to him, "And, to forget the day, three tickets to the Setsu Circus!"

_Outside of Kogane no bīchi_

Walking down the Great Naruto bridge was a robed man. He wore the uniform of the Taifū, only he had green eyes. He walked with pride and an air that demanded the two Taifū officers to his sides to hold their hoods up. He had a black mustache that was rather long going past his jaw line and a soul patch. He wore at his waist a pair of sai and was the shock tags were in a pouch along his waist. On his back was a sheathed scimitar with an eel head hilt with the hilt designed beautifully like a slithering eel.

He walked as he came into a great city of bronze and white buildings. There were many people walking around smiling and celebrating. The man then came to a stop as he motioned for the man on his right behind him to come to him. The Taifū member came and lowered his hood showing he was the leader of the destruction of Kazan kōzan.

He had black hair tied into a top knot and had dark tan skin. Around his neck was a head band with the mist symbol. His eyes were black and his right eye covered by a patch with a scar coming down his cheek. He had a mustache and goatee that was neatly trimmed with three lines that had no hair. Stating his name to the obvious superior, "Kasumi Midoriiro, genin of the mist village and now the leader of the Taifū Platoons 1-6."

Looking to his left he lifted his hand to have the other walk up. Walking up was the ninja Meizu who stood there and wore his gas mask. He no longer sported the giant gauntlets that he had owned with his brother when the pair of twins served under Zabuza. He said to the superior, "Meizu Kusari, former Zabuza Momochi supporter and mercenary. But, now informer to the Taifū and black market operator."

Nodding the superior then said to him, "I'm guessing you know who I am, correct?"

Kasumi nodded as he answered him, "Once a candidate of the Seven Swordsman, but still highly respected and feared Unagi Kurasshu, the Eel of the Mist."

Nodding he then said to them, "I hope you know what I'm here for."

Miezu then replied to him, "You're here on orders to do what you do best. You lead the death of the Kaguya and Yuki clans extermination. I assume you're here to do the same with the local freaks?"

Unagi grinned sickly as he looked rather pleased at the idea. He then said replying to Miezu, "That's precisely what I'm going to do."

He pulled out a poster that showed people folded into boxes and others that had wrung out midriffs. The post was of the Setsu circus as he then grinned and said to them, "And the first freaks to go are just down the street."

Sitting in the audience was Inari with Rin and Shīrudo as they clapped watching the performers leap. One of them was a slightly younger Ayumi as she danced across the stage and began spinning with her limbs wrapping around her. She then leaped into the air and formed into an umbrella like form of the human body. Slowly falling down as she landed and reached behind her to throw up a few fire works.

Unagi pulled out his scimitar as he then swung it across a chair that had a member of the audience. The man's head flew to the right as the body hit the ground and blood littered Unagi's clothes. Kasumi then asked Unagi, "What did he do?"

Unagi tossed a chuckle as he said to him, "He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, sorry."

Reaching for one of his sai he yanked it out as he then charged as the audience turned to see what Ayumi screamed at. She was shocked as she then saw him charge at her and her family. Inari then sighed as he said to himself, "Can't we have a single day without this blood shed?"

Shīrudo reached over to grab up a chair as she broke off the back. Throwing in the way of the sai aimed at Ayumi did the back of the chair act as a shield. Leaping up was Shīrudo as she grabbed the chair back and smack Unagi as she flew back to the ground. Inari then grabbed the concealed crossbow in a bag he brought with him. It was different as it had a chain of bolts and looked more automatic as he cocked it in the back pulling it down loading up an bolt.

Running up onto the stage Inari then aimed as he fired a bolt at the Taifu member. Unagi leaped as Kasumi then reached for his shock tag as he growled having lightning come from his fists as he threw a punch. Bolts flew from Inari as he roared and ran along allowing Ayumi and her family to get behind the curtains. A flash burn was on Inari as he crashed behind stage and groaned grabbing his shoulder.

Ayumi went for his shoulder as she craddled the boy in her arms. She felt fear swallow her as she did not know what was going to happen. A fist slammed through the wall as Meizu came crashing through as he growled at the family. He produced a blade from his robes as he went at them roaring at them. Fear leaked out of the pores of the kids as they felt the blade close in.

A frog landed on the blade as Meizu then looked up as he saw multiple frogs fall all over him. The frogs on the ground shot their tongues at him as they stung his body. He fell down as he crawled away as Rin walked through the hole in the wall. She then grabbed Ayumi's hand and lead everyone she could outside. She screamed at Shīrudo to have her follow them, Unagi saw the audience running as he then formed a bunch of hand seals. He then roared out to the air, "Water Style: Massive Body Hydration Jutsu!"

The people fell outside the tent as they began to leak out water and a few blow up with blood staining the sand. Tears came from Inari's eyes as he and the survivors began to retreat as he made a silent vow that day. That the murderer had to be dead before him, he had to die.


	3. Chapter 3

__Chapter 3__

Grabbing the red flag Inari rose it to the air as he side stepped swinging it as the red chested Frigate bird took to the sky. Inari shouted to the bird, "Aka! Go in for the Red 5 attack!"

Aka then drew his wings back to catch some wind as he then dove down speeding past hit brothers. Red light came from his chest as it built into a large timber that smacked into Big Boss Toad Gamabunta. The big toad slid back as Naruto then glared at Inari who met his glare. Kicking up the blue flag Inari then the blue chested Frigate bird flew to the air. Inari whipped the flag as he called upon the bird, "Burū, prepare for Purple 7!"

Aka then flew around Gamabunta as the wind picked up around him. A whirlwind shook the giant toad as the two birds then met and their chests glowed. A purple light swallowed the whirlwind thus keeping Naruto and Gamabunta locked in place.

Reaching for the final flag of the three he then heard a pair of feet land. There was a member of the Taifu, ready to attack as Inari then growled. He then shouted to them as he swung the banners, "Retrieve the girls, let's make like a road runner and get out of here!"

The frigate birds flew in and grabbed up the girls that had fought with great valiance. They took off as Inari then put the flags down and broke them across his knee. The Frigate birds confused they turned with a heavy heart as they flew to retreat without their summoner. Putting his hands up Inari then said to the Taifu back up, "I surrender, the menace of the Waves, Inari Kāpentā."

The five Taifu men and one woman smiled as they then grabbed him. Arresting him as they took him and Naruto was about to do something as Gamabunta vanished when Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. Sakura looked as the Taif walked with the rogue ninja that seemed to walk with defeat. The Taifu then walked up to a seal as they then vanished in a blue lightning beam that shot to the sky.

Walking with the client the group of Leaf Nin arrive in the big city Kogane no Bīchi. The client nodded as he then left with his samurai guard. Sakura then leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder as she said to him, "Let's get some rest tonight, we still have a week before escorting the client back."

Naruto then said to her, "I want to find out what Inari is doing using Ninjutsu. He's a terrorist Sakura, I want to find out why."

Seeing his eyes and face Sakura nodded as she then said to him standing up straight, "Well, let's go already. We're not going to get anywhere just standing around."

_**In a dark room with a light**_

A smack hit Inari as he took a hand from a Taifu member. A pail of water hit his face as he felt it burn his scars that was on his face. He groaned as he felt the cuts and bruises be eaten by the salt. Inari then looked up as he spat out a tooth with a little squirt of blood. The Taifu soldier then looked down at him as he said to him, "I'll show you not to take me so easily. After what you've done to our cause, I'll beat you to a piece of steak."

The fist came down as Inari looked at it and felt his eye's close taking the blow.

_**6 weeks after Ayumi was rescued by Inari, Rin and Shirudo.**_

A fist flew at Inari as he took a swing across the eye as he flew back. He then got up as he groaned and looked at Rin. She looked rather smug as she then said to him, "Come on, fierce leader don't just lay there. Defeat me!"

Ayumi was moving around as she dodged Shirudo as she moved in an attack pattern. Sheilds flew at the Setsu girl who dodged the blows and then flicked with her index finger to Shirudo's forehead. Growling she then said to Ayumi, "STOP TEASING ME!"

The girls and Inari were standing on a beach as a row boat was pulled onto shore beside them. There was a large forest as it was stroming and lightly raining along the island. Sitting on a fallen tree was a young Shika that wore a blanket around her body holding her privacy from other eyes. Tying the blanket tighter she then got up and leaped to the ground.

She then said to them, "Now, that I have seen who your taijutsu is, I wish for you to learn chakra control. Everyone, please begin focusing, the first to summon a large amount of chakra shall be the victor. Focus, feel inside your gut the power that resides in all of us, and harness it."

The training went on for days as the five fought using staves and bolts. Expanding upon their skills, fighting with one another until they collapsed to the sand. Inari was the last to be standing with Shika opposing him, grabbing the bamboo spears the two went into a run. Swinging the spear hit and struck as Shika disarmed the boy. Roaring with all his lungs might Inari head butted the girl in the guts as Shika flew back and hit the fallen tree. Her antlers stabbed the bark and as she pulled she twinged as she then growled with defeat.

Smiling Rin then cheered as she then shouted, "AND THE WINNER IS INARI!"

Inari then said to the group, "I think we're ready for our first official mission as ninja."

Looking at the boy the girls seemed confused as Inari then reached into a bag by the boat. Pulling out a scroll he opened it showing them the picture of Unagi. It was a wanted poster the Land of Water offering 10,000 ryo. The girls were shocked as Inari said to them, "In order to over throw the Damiyo and his rumored Mori, plus the Taifu we need money. And our shares of construction is not cutting it especially if we are donating more money than we make. With this we can actually hire a real sensei to expand our skills and make us a real threat. And with my plan, we're getting rid of Unagi one way or another even if we die. This is make it or break it time. I'm not going to lie to your faces, we are facing public enemy number 1. He is the reason for the execution and kidnapping of several people. Leading the once already cruel taifu to new heights of inhumane acts, we take him down and if you follow me then that's what we do. This is your only chance to turn back, cause I'm going to stare him down when I stab that bastard. Who's with me?"

Shirudo took a step forward as she then lifted her right shield then took her shovel spinning it til the head hit the shield with a metal thud. She said to Inari, "I personally promise to dig his shallow grave with this shovel, Inari."

Rin then tooka step forward as she said arrogantly, "If it wasn't for me you'd be six feet under already. I can't trust you to keep you safe."

Ayumi then said proudly, "I promise to fledge me honor and skill to this, justice must be satisfied with Unagi's death."

Shika then said to them after a few moments, "I have never stepped foot off this island, but if Inari keeps he word that people won't fear me then I shall aide in this as well."

Smiling Inari then said to them, "Alright, from this day forth we are the Village Hidden in the Rainforest, Nettaiuringakure."

Inari was standing in front of his neighbors forge as he remade a new skull cap helmet. He pressed in the symbol he and the girls had come up with. A palm tree with tall grass, as he then pulled out another stamp press as he meshed onto the outside three rain slashes. Pressing a last stamp was a sun behind two clouds. He then let it cool as he used a knife to carve in sideways lines that curved like a snake showing fog. He blew off it as he then placed it on top of a board with a cloth atop it hiding it.

Walking out he placed down the board as he pulled away to show four forehead protectors with the village seal and the skull cap. Smiling Inari heard the gasps from the girls as they then adorned on the new plates to head bands or clothes.

The group was on a boat as the fog hid them from the other large barge. The said barge had many soldiers on it. They wore black robes with hoods and a red chest sash that has the kanji for Fisherman or Ryōshi on it. Red fingerless gloves, each wore a white mask that looked like a skull as they had red lenses at the eyes as well as painted red teeth of closed jaws for the masks. On the front was Unagi as he stood at the helm in front of the huddled and netted masses of people that were captured.

The barge pulled up to a dock as Unagi stepped off and saw several people gathered around a scene. There around the item of attention rapture was nearly 40 or so Taifu with ten members of the Ryoshi. And there standing in front of the person of interest was a man wearing black robes. He had a white chest sash that had in a black kanji the symbol for harpoon that was Mori. He wore white gloves and had tanned skin. His hood was pulled back as his head had lightning bolt frizzy blue hair with electric yellow eyes. He had a mustache and goatee as he looked at the person of interest.

The person was a little girl, more than likely only a few years younger than Inari of all people. More than likely she was seven or eight, with a small fragile body. She had short orange hair and wore a brown cloth dress that was dirty and tattered possibly made from an old blanket. She was chained to the ground as she held her eyes shut.

Thunder could be heard as lightning whipped across the sky. Laughing was heard as a whip hit the girl again. She heard the boy in front of her whimper as he knew what was going to happen to him. He had black hair and brown eyes as he starred at her scared as all get out. She then felt one more whip hit her as the Mori shouted at her, "OPEN YOUR EYES DEMON!"

A rain drop hit her shoulder as she then let go of her bruised bottom lip. Blood leaked out as it hit the ground and she sighed out. She then said to the people abusing her, "Two days and two nights, you have attacked me for fear. Now, allow me to show you real fear."

Rain poured as the girl opened her eyes as she looked up. Her brown eyes had a black line down from the pupil linking to the black line around the iris. Blue chakra flared along the line as the pupil became blue glowing as the ring filled til it came to full circle. She shouted looking up as a heavy rain poured, she could see the images of the surrounding Taifu and Ryoshi in the rain. They began shaking as they had blue chakra leak from their bodies that flew to her eyes as she screamed in pain. Unagi then said in excitement, "Now, this will be true worthy prey."

The boy lowered his head to the ground as he felt chakra leak from the girl's skin. She pulled against the chains as she leaped at the Mori who was shocked at what she was doing. Starring into his eyes the man began screaming as red lightning patterned curse marks traversed his flesh. Purple chakra flowed into her as she smiled like a rapid animal as she licked her lips feasting on the addictive chakra. She was gaining the new curse mark along her skin as she laughed out loud. The man screamed as he shrunk and dried up into a husk. The man hit the ground with a thud as she then turned around and was about to get the boy when she froze.

Water vipers bit her skin as she then felt woozy as she collapsed to the ground. Inari was shocked as he asked in fear, "What was that?"

Ayumi said in fear of her crush now joining the Taifu monsters, "That was the Hikkakeru clan's Akuma no Mōmaku, capable in times of stress draining the souls of people. Most of the time it drains just the chakra."

Inari then said outloud without regret, "Well, they got what they deserved."

Smiling Ayumi was refueled with passion for this mission. The boat was coming up to the giant sand island with smoke coming from it. Red could be seen as it suggested lava and smoke in the center of the new island. The boat came to shore as Inari then pulled out his crossbow and lit the end of it's bolt head. He fired the bolt as Unagi was going back to the boat.

Stabbing the oil door the arrow made the giant haul blow up as Unagi was sent back by the blast. Unagi then looked as he groaned and seemed to see Rin standing with Inari. Inari had a look in his eyes as he said to him, "Get ready to feel the wave pull you in with the tide as the rain forest claims your bones. We are the rogue group of shinobi called the ninja of the hidden Rain Forest, Nettaiuringakure!"

Unagi then growled as he got up picking out hit scimitar, "TWO! TWO FUCKING BRATS! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO TAKE ME!?"

Inari then said as he went for another bolt, "SHIKA!"

A burst of sand came up as a zig zag could be seen from the distance. There was Shika at the head of the line as Unagi got ready to cut her down. Just as he swung down his sword ready to cut her head, a burst of chakra came from Shika's legs in the form of deer legs pushing off the sand. Her antlers hit the guts of Unagi as he groaned being stabbed and kicked in the balls as Shika ran off coming to a jog. Shika panted as she fell to her knees as she then perspired heavily looking at Unagi.

Unagi looked up as he heard frogs leaping the ground as he heard a ringing as well. Around his neck was was a crystal that was used by Rin. Chakra was coming off it as the female frog leaped on him and he felt the frogs cover him. He felt stings hit him as he was whipped by the frog tongues. Rin then pulled out a special frog, a poison dart frog. She placed it's slime on the end of Inari's bolt as he then aimed it.

Unagi knew what was coming as he moved to attempt a dodge. Shirudo threw her shovel as she was freeing the moved prisoners from the ship. The shovel spun as it's shaft hit the spine of the blood line hunter. Stunned Unagi groaned as the bolt cut his shoulder as he groaned and said to them, "NOW! NOW! YOU'VE DONE IT!"

He then began forming hand seal as he said to them, "WATER STYLE: WHALE'S MAW MIZUJUTSU!"

The ocean churned as it then proceeded to form into a giant whale's maw that moved into attack. Inari pulled out an extra long bolt as he fired it. The bolt unrolled into Ayumi as she flew through the air naked and tackled the man to the ground. She morphed out of the way of his attacking fists and biting teeth. She became a net for him as the shovel was flipped into the air by Shirudo.

Slamming and crunching was heard as red hit the sand, his arm was chopped off. Unagi then roared as water came down. Leaping up he then focused his chakra and made with his remaining hand what should be the hand seals as chakra from his other chopped arm. It formed into a whispy hand as he made the water viper hand seals. Water made vipers bit into the skin of Shirudo as he then swung her own shovel to hit her. Swinging wildly he beat her to several inches of her life.

Running in was Shika as she ran into battle, slower as she was depleted of her chakra. She ran as she screamed, turning around Unagi swung down the shovel to break one of her antlers. Screams came from her as Ayumi was forming back and felt a sharp bite come at her. The sai hit her and had the crystal as she stayed in a rubbery state.

Unagi was getting woozy as he began running at Rin and Inari. Inari reached for a bolt as he loaded it and saw the man running at them. He roared as he swung the shovel at the attacking Rin. The girl flew into the air as she crashed into the sand.

Inari had the bolt drawn as he fired it into the left pectoral of the man that stabbed his heart. The man then said as he roared at them, "NO BRATS WILL KILL ME!" Inari screwed his eyes shut in fear as he then heard a thud on the sand. Looking down he saw blood stain the sand as Unagi lay there grasping Inari's ankle. Water came up as it then hit the ground falling apart, groans left his mouth. Inari then picked up the shovel as he then slammed the blade head down on the neck. A crunch was heard as the head rolled to the side giving way.

Inari then looked at his comrades as he seemed to see them and wish that there were less casualties. But, that's what comes with war.

**Present**

A swing of a fist hit Inari as he then said to them spitting out a tooth, "If that's the best you got, then I've seen and felt worse. Unagi the weak fucker had more strength than any of you pussies and your mommas combined."

Roaring came as Inari was hit to unconsciousness. And all he saw was black.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The Frigate birds stood around in a nest around the girls as they were recovering with each of them bitching of how they had to go help Inari. The yellow bird then said to the girls, "Inari was specific when he stated to go away. I do not think we should let you risk your lives again."

Growling Rin then said to him, "KI! You try to stop me and I'll take your goggles and put them where the sun don't shine. Now, take us back to INARI!"

Ki then replied to Rin, "Madam Rin, while I too am worried about Inari, I believe he can take care of himself. After all, it was him that helped us the Wings win the Avian War."

**One Year and a half ago**

Inari was walking away as he walked from a Taifu carriage with ammo and weapons. The carriage blew sky high, as people ran away and retreated into the streets away from the fire. Taifu came to cool out the fire as Inari then came to a halt turning around and leaning on a crate. He grinned as he tossed his head in the direction of Rin as he said to her, "Well?"

Rin then said to him, "I'll admit creative, but I can do anything you can only better obviously."

Grinning Inari then said to her, "Oh, yeah?"

Rin then argued back, "Yeah."

Rin then sucked in as she let out a long tongue out smacking the Taifu across the backs. The Taifu were shocked to look as Rin and Inari whistled innocently. As soon as the Taifu went to pay attention to the fire again the pair began cracking up. Inari then said to her, "Alright, let's get going again we have a meeting."

Running the pair began to make some head way as they ran into two different allies. They used different alley ways and eventually met up at shore as they hopped into a boat. The boat was being rowed by the pair as Rin then asked Inari, "So, how are we trying to mail a letter?"

Inari then said to her, "Well, I did manage still have the money stashed away. But, with no ships or civilian getting out we have no way of hiring a sensei."

Rin looked sad as Inari then said to her grinning, "But, don't worry, we'll find a way. Nothing's going to stop us, just soar to the sky like a-a-a"

Inari saw a Frigate bird flying majestic blue as he pointed at it and said to Rin, "Like that Frigate bird, we'll soar to the sky majestically until we meet our goal."

A small smile greeted Rin's face as she looked up at the bird. It flew out and over the ocean as the pair then reached the island with a massive rain forest. Walking through the forest Inari walked with Rin as the pair then began climbing trees chakra. Inari then saw Rin shoot her tongue to pull her up onto a branch as Inari then said to her, "That's no fair how you developed that technique."

The pair came to a good distance as they landed on a final tree branch. They both looked to see there in front of them a large tree house. It was build crudely of old collect planks, that were usually tossed in the scrap pile. It had a leaf made roof and had a large twine made net over it that was used to keep out large bees and insects. Leaping to the tree trunk they climbed up and walked into the enterance.

Lifting up the trap door hatch the pair saw that Ayumi was ready with Inari's crossbow. She sighed with relief as she put down the crossbow and the pair went over to the bed. There was Shirudo as she laid in a coma and Inari seemed sad. She was being monitored by stolen equipment that the group had stolen from a taifu hospital. A small generator was being cranked by a pedal system that was rigged to a complicated system of dripping water into a bucket. The bucket leaned down every drop to smack a button that moved a old forge blower. The blower pumped at the fan as it moved down pushing the spring onto the board to tap the foot pedal to the generator. Generating steady power to keep the machines to help Shirudo who on her last breathe they knew told them she'd join them soon.

A burst came through the door that was to their right along the trunk of the tree. They pulled out their weapons as Shika came in panting as she said to them, "Inari, quickly I have found it!"

Inari then said to Shika enthusiastically, "Found what Shika?"

Shika smiled at him with a shining brilliance of her teeth like Inari had never seen before. She then said to him, "The answer to all our problems."

Walking into the tree trunk the pair were in a tight fit as the door slide closed. A rope was between them as she then pulled on the pulley lock as the wood made elevator began to lower with an increasing speed. Inari moved around as his face ended up driven to her breasts. Smiling and blushing she then said to him, "Oh, Inari-kun you don't have any manners do you?"

Inari then pulled his face away as he said to her, "No-no-no, I so do have manners it's just it's so tight in here and we're falling so fast."

Suddenly the elevator slowed as it then landed and opened to show the pair walking out. Underground were several shacks that were made with people walking around. The large chamber was a cave camber that had a stream and was dammed at the stream to not allow flooding of the chamber. There was maybe 12 shacks in total and all of them had families trying to make the most of it. There were flames above small crops that they were planting for food and a butcher who was carving up what food Inari brought them.

Inari then said to Shika, "So, what are we doing here in the lower village?"

Walking the pair got to a far wall as a group of people were standing around. There on the wall was a carving, it was of a boy. He had the symbol of the village seal of Nettaiuringakure beside him and above him was a drawing of a bird.

Inari then said to Shika, "So, some kids can carve really good what's your point?"

She then said to him as if he didn't realize, "My point is that wasn't carved by kids and adults. It was found this way by accident when a couple of kids did try to carve on the wall."

Shock came to Inari's face as he asked her, "What do you suppose it means?"

Shika then said to him sarcastically, "If I knew that, then we'd already have defeated the stupid Taifu."

Looking determined Inari looked at the carving as he then decided that he was going to search for this.

Inari cut through several leaves as he had a short cutting blade as he hacked through the tall grass. He then slashed down several other grasses. A snake slithered by him as he threw the knife into it and cut off it's head. He then took the long knife and continued on his trip as he came up to a large tree. Flying were two Frigate birds in the sky as Inari looked up and saw that one of the birds was coming for him.

Scared he walked backwards as he bummed his noggin against the tree. Blood leaked as a single dropped as it hit the leaves that were moved thanks to his slipping feet. The drop of blood hit a seal on the forest floor as smoke swallowed Inari as he collapsed from exhaustion.

Inari felt a pecking on his head as he moaned and groaned. He opened his eyes as he then saw that there were small Frigate birds. They were rather small, all of them different, one had a yellow chest while the other two had blue and lastly red like a normal frigate bird. They were small, no longer chicks but no mature birds yet either.

Inari groaned as they hopped back with fear as the yellow said to his siblings, "It's moves."

Screaming Inari ran back as he said out loud, "It talks!"

The blue one screamed next as he squawked, "It talks!"

The red frigate bird then said to his fellow birds, "Of course it talks, now stop squawking like chickens."

Inari then asked them as he calmed down a little looking at them, "Who are you?"

The yellow one then became calm and regal like as he tapped his wing to his chest introducing himself, "I am Ki, the yellow Frigate Bird."

The blue one then became honorable like a samurai as he bowed his head, "I am Buru, blue as the majestic sky."

The regular one had an attitude as he said to him, "Aka, what's it to you?"

Inari then said to them introducing himself, "I'm Inari, nice to meet you."

A long sharp squawk could be heard as Inari looked up to see a large Eagle. He had many owls and hawks around him as they were fighting several smaller birds. Inari then said to the younglings, "What's going on up there?"

Buru then said solemnly, "It is the Avian war, the birds of prey are attacking us of the omnivores and seed birds. Saying that we don't belong in this world or any other."

Ki then said pointing to the eagle, "Seiyō, the bald eagle up there remains undefeated. He is the one that has promised, and all Avians keep their word, that if he is defeated then he will end the war. Him and his Hunters are the ones bullying us Wings."

Inari glared as he then said to them, "Alright, I'll help."

Shock and astonishment came from Ki as he said to him, "You can't what could you do land walker?"

Inari then said to them, "Well, what are you doing?"

Aka then said to him, "HEY! We would kick Seiyō's tail feathers if we had any good vision."

Buru then interrupted, "And coordination. You see with our unique ability of making hard light chakra constructs we have great potential. It's just that we don't have any coordination and will get in the grown ups way."

Thinking Inari then looked around as he then saw over by a nest some goggles. He snapped as he ran over to them, picking them up. He went over to the birds as he said to them, "Put these on."

Ki then said to him, "I'm sorry, Mr. Inari, but these are for elderly Avian. Not, youths like us."

Inari then said to them, "Just put them on please."

They placed them on as Aka exclaimed, "I can see! Wow, you're ugly."

Sweat dropping Inari then said to him, "Thank you."

Buru then asked inquiring, "But, as Frigate birds we go so fast that precise attacks are hard with our special powers."

Ki then added to the comment, "This is true, how will know what to attack and how?"

Inari then growled as he said to them, "Listen, you don't have time for formations and stuff."

Inari saw a couple of handkerchiefs as he grabbed them and tied them to three of his bolts. He then said to them, I'll raise these to show that who should attack and who should not."

Aka then squawked, "That's stupid, they're both white."

Ki corrected his dumb brother, "They're all three white, but my dumbwitted brother has a point."

Aka seemed proud as he said to his brother Ki, "Why thank you brother, I can't believe you complicated me with the favorite nickname you have call me of being a dimwit."

Inari then asked Buru already knowing the anwser, "He's not that bright is he?"

Buru nodded as he said to him, "Correct."

Inari then took his only bolt left as he cut his arm, bleeding from it onto a cloth. He then bled on it to the point of where it was dark red. He then used one of the flags tearing it in half to wrap around his arm. The bird brothers were wondering what he was doing that was so reckless.

Inari then looked up as he appeared somewhat dizzy saying with as strong a voice as possible, "Alright, when I raise this flag I want you to attack Aka. Ki when this flag is raised, be his eyes and brains."

Ki then asked Inari, "If that flag is red, then perhaps. We must make the other flags blue and yellow?"

Inari then said looking around, "I don't see any paints around here."

Buru then said as he puffed out his chest, "Yes, but our diets will allow me to have blue saliva and Ki to have yellow."

Grinning a toothy grin he said presenting the two white flags, "Now, there's usin' the ol' beak."

Spit bullets hit the flags as Inari then said dumping a yellow fish's head off, "That's just disgusting."

Inari then said presenting the yellow flag, "Ki, when I show this flag charge in with whatever information that you have gathered thanks to Aka's assault. Buru, have his back, be his shield and sword. Buru when I show this blue flag, go as fast as your wings can carry you and attack wildly like the wind be nearly gone from the eye. Aka, use taunts and other tactics to keep Seiyo on you and not your brother. Got it?"

The three nodded as they took to the air, they flew around as Buru said to his brothers, "Alright, begin attack run."

Lifting the blue flag Buru then said to Aka, "Aka, I'm up be a ruthless with those insults as you can."

Blue light came from the chest of Buru as a long katana was in front of him. He spun as he dropped off the sword at Seiyo as he shouted, "WHAT'S THIS? The little flightless wonders trying to take to the skies? Well, I will make sure you don't fly again."

Aka then squawked as loud as he could, "Like you mom?"

Seiyo then looked at Aka with a death glare, "NO. ONE. TALKS. ABOUT. MY. MOTHER!"

Buru then charged with a shield as he took the peck from the giant eagle. The eagle then squawked in pain as Buru then said to Aka, "A bit much?"

Aka then argued back, "He's insulted ain't he?"

Inari then raised the yellow flag as Ki then charged as he then created a set of shingle armor along his wings. He then crashed into Seiyo as he squawked in pain with Buru then flying in having Seiyo give him chase.

Inari rose the red flag as Aka then said with a talon pump, "Finally, here I come momma's boy!"

Seiyo looked up as he saw Aka have a giant laser made meteorite appear around Aka. Seiyo was hit from the sky as he crashed into the ground. Many birds flew in the sky as they seemed shocked that the frigate brothers did something right. Standing up Seiyo then roared as he then lowered his head and said as he bowed his beak to the ground, "It has been an honor fighting you."

Aka then threw down his wing as he said, "That be right sucker bow down to the master!"

Raising a eye feather Seiyo seemed rather angry as Buru landed and said bowing his brother, "What he means it too has been an honor."

Inari was smiling as he then cheered and wooted swinging the flags. The other birds saw this as they flew over to the giant nest in the sky. Seiyo then shouted, "WHAT IS THIS HUMAN DOING HERE?"

Inari then said to the bird serious, "This human just assisted those birds to kick you in the tail feathers."

Shocked and repulsed Seiyo asked with a shout, "WHAT?"

Ki then landed beside Inari as he said to Seiyo, "That is most correct, and might I be allowed to say. That if you harm a hair on Inari's head then you shall fall good sir."

Seiyo then said astonished, "What? Inari? I thought you were some kind of fox. But, you are the hero that would have stopped me."

Inari then asked curious, "How's that?"

Seiyo continued, "Legend has it that Inari the great would stop Seiyo the great hunter and one day unite the islands surrounded by waves. A madder by the name of Akane would be the one that betrayed you that was once an enemy turned friend. He would betray you for love, be careful hero of the Avian."

Inari nodded as a small wizened seed eating bird hooped up onto a perch. He then asked Inari, "What is the reward you seek to desire?"

Inari then asked, "Reward? I don't need a reward, I did it cause I wanted to help."

Humming the wizened bird then chirped, "Yes, but my mind's eye is telling me that a person you love very much is suffering. I shall heal this person, take me with you. Consider this a gift from us."

Inari walked with the wizened old Northern Mockingbird, as he then said to him, "Why are you doing this?"

The wizened bird then said to him, "I'm doing this to aide in your journey, without your friends then you'll get no where in life."

Inari then smiled as he said to him, "You're not too bad, bird."

The bird then said with heightened cheeks as if smiling, "Maneru, that is my name."

Grinning he then said as they got to the tree, "Thank you Maneru sensei."

Shocked Maneru then said to him, "To think that I am the sensei of Inari the great, well I shall instruct you as best as I can."

The pair got inside the tree house as Ayumi had a pair of sai up aiming to sling them. They were Unagi's as a weapon is just that a weapon needed to be used. Inari then said to Shika, Rin and Ayumi, "Hold up, Maneru sensei is going to heal Shirudo."

Confused Shika then said to him, "Who is Maneru sensei?"

Maneru then introduced himself, "Me young lady of the deer child."

Maneru then leaped to Shirudo who laid in bed as he then began to focus. His wings all of a sudden developed to hand like feathers. He then made a few hand seals as he then announced, "Sennin Jutsu: Freeing the Mind Genjutsu."

Shirudo began stirring as she opened her eyes and said looking over, "Wh-what happened?"

Inari grinned toothly as he said to her, "YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Hugging her he then felt his chest swell as she then hugged him back. The other began to cry and smile as Ayumi wiped away a tear. Shika bowed her head thanking the gods for this miracle. Rin then turned away her head as she then let a single tear drop hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Present

Wet, that was the drenching feeling hitting his bones. Inari felt the cold chill hit his flesh and send to his bones that he was doused in water. He lifted his head with a shiver and looked up as wire were place on his shirt. He then saw a small contraption that he assumed was meant to shock him since it had lightning tags on it. Inari then saw Kasumi Midoriiro walk up as he then said to Inari, "What is so valuable to you that you would disobey the damiyo?"

Inari then said with a twitching right eye, "Justice."

Kasumi then yelled at Inari, "JUSTICE WHAT THE DAMIYO TELLS YOU IT IS?"

Inari then said adding to the argument, "So, it's the will of the people to just flop like fish and let you eat us cause the damiyo says so? I don't think so, the guy you're taking orders from is a fraud."

Kasumi then said to him, "How dare you?" He then pushed the Taifu man handling the contraption and pulled down the lever himself. Electricity surged into Inari as he felt the burn coarse through him as he groaned.

1 year and 5 months ago

Leaping into the air was Inari as he landed and side stepped a thrown shield that slammed into a tree trunk. He loaded up his crossbow as he developed a new pump action crossbow with a magazine of bolts on the underside that would come up with the pump down. A small thin door would open on the top pushing a bolt up thanks to the action of the pump being down. When he pulled the pump down the draw string would be drawn back allowing it when pulling the pump up be ready to fire. Sure it got jammed sometimes and it only held up to six bolts. But, was better than always having to take a whole five minutes to load up a new bolt. Now, it only took half the time, which was a great benefit.

Pulling the trigger the drawstring let the bolt fly as Shirudo then blocked it with her spare shield. Leaping into the air over the second bolt that came about a minute or two later as she was running. She swung her shield at Inari who went behind the tree to dodge her attack. Grabbing up her thrown shield she then went at him with another swing.

Inari ducked as his crossbow was loaded up and he aimed up at her. He jammed the bolt at her gut as he said to her, "You're dead."

Shirudo then turned around as she groaned and screamed out, "HOW DO I KEEP LOSING?"

Inari then said to her loading up a new magazine to his crossbow as it was exhausted, "You were in a coma for a year. We've all just accelerated our training with each other. I mean Ayumi can now use ten foot long taijutsu and I've made some new improvements to my arsenal of weaponry. Rin has a poison based Taijutsu and six foot long tongue with incredible leaping. Shika can now increase her strength as well as her speed developing a new and better taijutsu with her antlers. You'll just have to catch up, but until Martha-chan can arrive from the Sand Village with out message for a sensei."

Same time in the flash back only over the desert outside the Sand Village.

A 3 foot tall passenger pigeon flew over the sand as it had feminine features. Including a long head of brown feathers that were rather fancy with a pair of head fans at the sides holding them out of her eyes way. She wore a pink dress over her chest with her wings sticking out of the wing holes as she flapped having her tail feathers out from the bottom. Flying over the Sand Village now she came for a landing as many Sand shinobi were ready to attack her.

She landed with Gaara standing in front of her as he then said to her, "You had better explain yourself."

The passenger pigeon then said as she opened her mouth letting out a scroll, "I am Martha the fastest messenger of the Avian. I have a mission for you if you'd be willing to accept, we desire a b-rank mission and we will pay 10 grand ryo to the village in itself while the mission reward is half up front and the rest of the 80 grand after the mission is complete."

Gaara then said to the bird, "B-rank for 80,000 ryo? That will not cover it."

Martha then screamed at him begging him as he began to walk away, "But, if we don't have this done then the fate of their country will be doomed."

Gaara stopped as Matsuri was standing there listening to the bird's pleads. Matsuri felt sorry for the bird and wanted to aide the bird. Gaara then said to the bird, "What is this mission?"

Smiling Matsuri then heard Martha say to Gaara, "Teaching some people the basics of surviving shinobi. No village secrets or anything of the like, please just help them. I and my family owe them everything, please help them."

Gaara then said as he turned around, "15 grand to the village, the mission shall be C-rank and the price will be 60 grand with half up front and the other half paid after the mission is complete. All living and food expenses for the said shinobi shall be paid by you. Take it or leave it."

Martha then seemed to smile as she cheered and then bowed deeply as she said with a tear of happiness hitting the sand, "Thank you, Lord Kazekage."

Gaara then said to her, "Alright, if you have the money and mission details then that will be all."

Martha then said to him, "Forgive me Lord Kazekage, but I was asked to escort the valuable guest to the hideout. Whoever you assign shall be very important to them, I shall give them the greatest of care."

Gaara nodded as she then put down a bag of money and a scroll tied to it. Matsuri retrieved it as the pair went into the building with Matsuri reading the mission details. Gaara then asked his student, "So, who is the client for Kankuro?"

Matsuri then surprised asked him, "Kankuro, sensei? He is a valued Chunin here in the village, why would you send him?"

Gaara replied, "He is a valued Chunin, but he has experience teaching as well as needing a final C-rank mission before the upcoming Chunin evaluations that could give him what he needs to make Jonin. And after making that deal I just made, no shinobi in the village would accept such a low paying mission. Only Kankuro will understand, that sometimes to make a friend you have to make some sacrifices. The client has gathered what money they had, probably sold all their property to hire us. Or..."

Matsuri then asked her sensei, "Or what sensei?"

Gaara then said to her, "Did something that would be impossible that has now made their cause go noticed to their enemy and they are now in over their head. Either way, if this goes to the client's advantage, we could have a long paying client and soon to be ally. Now, who is it from?"

Matsuri then said to her sensei, "That mission is from an Inari of Nettaiuringakure. Master forgive me if I'm wrong, but I have not heard of this Nettaiuringakure."

Gaara opened the door to his office as he sat down, "That's because this is new to them and to us. Get me Kankuro and tell him what he'll need to know."

Kankuro was on Martha's back as she flew into the air and was high tailing it to the Wave. Kankuro then asked Martha, "So, what's this Inari like?"

Martha then replied excited, "Inari the Great, is just that great. He is kind and benevelmont while trying to take down a corrupted regime. And he has the true heir to the Damiyo on his side. The Ryoshi are rounding up people to kill them and the Taifu are stealing from the people."

Kankuro then said to Martha, "I can't wait to meet this Inari the great then."

Same Time in the flashback only Outside of Nettaiuringakure

Kankuro was on the back of Martha still as she then said to him, "Alright, we'll be landing soon, master Kankuro."

Kankuro then chuckled scratching the back of his head as he said to her, "No need to call me master."

Up ahead was a tree house as Martha then landed on the ground. Kankuro then got off as Martha then bowed to him and then poofed into a cloud of white. Inari walked out as he had a crossbow aimed, Kankuro put his hands up as he said to Inari, "I'm Kankuro, the Sand Village sent me. Are you the client?"

Inari then said to him, "Depends are you the ninja they sent?"

Kankuro then said to him, "You're Inari the Great right?"

Inari then lowered his crossbow as he motioned his head as he said to Kankuro, "Please come with me Sensei, I'll show you where you'll be living for the next few months."

Kankuro then walked to behind the tree as Inari then reached to the ground. Brushing the leaves out of the way he grabbed a chain as he pulled and threw it up to the nearest branch. He walked up the tree as he then grabbed the chain and leaped down. The ground rose as a hatch was revealed to Kankuro that was rather large. There was a set of stairs leading down as Kankuro began walking down he was followed by Inari who pulled the chain and ran under the falling hatch door. A loud slam was heard as Inari pulled a lever, in the torch light room. A light rain was heard as if several objects were thrown down on top of the door.

Kankuro then said to Inari, "So, you're the ninja up start that I've heard so much from Martha?"

Inari then turned to him as he said to him, "I'm sorry if I sound rude sensei, but I hired you to teach me and my fellow soldiers. We are few in numbers and we will not survive if you don't feel for our cause. I know I didn't pay you the right amount of money, but I need to know. Do you care?"

Kankuro then said to him, "I know you're in a bind and I respect that, but as a ninja from the Sand I can't participate in the conflict of your land. I will aide you and teach you to the best of my ability. Is that understood?"

Inari then nodded as he said to him, "Yes, but I want you to understand. That what you're about to see is what we have and the living expenses will be paid for. But, don't expect to live like a king in a war zone. These people have heard of my hiring of a ninja, a real ninja. Not, just some amateur who is running around putting his life in danger for a dream. They hear the rumor of you and they believe that you are the messiah. The hope that will save them, don't, I beg you. Don't take advantage of that, these people have little to nothing and they are giving you what they can. I want to protect these people, and I won't be able to do that if you don't take this seriously. We have asked for support here in the Wave and gotten little help. We finally have a milta that is willing to aide us, but we need someone to teach us. Not take what little money we earned from killing Unagi the Blood Hunting Eel of the Mist."

Tipping his head back Kankuro then asked him, "Unagi the Blood Hunting Eel? So, the rumor that his head was taken off the market is true. Well, if you took him on, then I'll do what I can. I shall train you, I may not understand what you people are going through. But, I do know that this, this teaching of three months is the only one you have to make it or break it. So, I promise on my word of being a shinobi of the Sand, that I will fulfill the mission. Now, I'd like a little more respect than this."

Inari then bowed as he then said getting to his knees, "Thank you, sensei, I look forward to learning from you."

Kankuro then said to him, "Get up, no need to be that respectful. Now, let's get some grub while we talk about your team?"

Kankuro walked with Inari as they walked up to a door. Inari then reached into his pocket, he pulled out a ring of keys. He then placed them in as he unlocked the top one of the seven locks. He then unlocked the third one, second, fifth, seventh, fourth and finally the sixth lock. He then knocked a special pattern of six, four, one and then he rapidly knocked ten whole hard times. A door bar slid as a pair of crossbows were cocked. The door creaked open as Inari then went in first and was patted down. There were two people holding crossbows as they then allowed Kankuro.

The guard on the left who was old with gray hair that was balding dressed in a green robe. He had a crossbow as he wore a pair of sandal boots. On his robe at the neck line was the ninja symbol of Nettaiuringakure. He wore a bandanna across his eyes that was red.

The other guard was a young female with blonde hair in a pair of twin tails. She had a pair of perky breasts kept in her blue tank top with black short shorts. She had the Nettaiuringakure symbol on her red bandanna she wore across her eyes. Her sandal boots were blue as she held the crossbow lowering it and letting it fall on it's strap. She then said to him, "Please, take off any bags you have and prepare to be patted down."

Kankuro took off his scrolls and pouches as he was patted down by the girl. She then said to him, "Alright, you can go."

Kankuro picked up his scrolls and pouches after the guard dog sniffed the bags. He saw the village of several tents and small shacks, with people standing by barrels of fire. There was a whole at the top of the village that must have lead to a camouflaged chimney. He was then hit that these people had nothing, literally nothing. Several people turned to him as the little children stopped playing ball. They were happy to see him as several of them began to go to him. He took note that several of the people at least one out of every five or six had a red bandanna on them.

One of the little boys walked up he wore a pair round black lenses glasses. He had short orange hair and wore a old brown blanket stitched into a really long shirt enough to cover his private. The boy beside him was blonde haired with green eyes as he smiled. He wore a similar shirt only black and raised his hand, "Hey, mister are you really a ninja?"

Kankuro then heard Inari whisper to him, "I told you what you'd be seeing, please don't make any promises you can't keep or intending to not keep. I really want to respect you sensei, but I don't want my people to suffer either. They are my people, be very careful."

Kankuro then said to the boy, "Yes, I am and you want to know something?"

Smiling the boy said excitedly, "Yeah, yeah."

Replying Kankuro told the little boy, "This guy Inari the great is a ninja too."

Smiling a the boy with the round black glasses and orange hair said to him, "Of course, Inari-sama is, he is the greatest ninja in all of the Wave! He even has the Taifu running shoe tied for him. He's really putting down the bogeymen!"

Grinning Kankuro then said to him, "Yes he is, now do you have a question?"

The boy replied to him, "Yeah, can I one day be a ninja like Inari-sama some day?"

Kankuro then said, "Of course, as a matter of fact he could be your teacher someday if you are lucky enough."

Inari then said to the kids that were gathered, "Alright, alright that's enough." He then said to the blonde kid, "Hey, Uesutoribā, is your mom and dad's shop open?"

Smiling he nodded as he said to him, "Yup, they are totally open. Oh, that's right, I'm supposed to do the dishes today. Come on, Inari-sama."

Kankuro then walked with Inari and Uesutoribā as he then saw a big shack. It had lots of customers as they walked around sitting at poorly made tables. At a set up grill was a man with a dark blue mustache, he had a head of dark blue hair that was combed down. He wore a pair of silver glasses with tape at it's edges and nose piece. Blue was the color of his poorly made chef's hat with his robe. He had brown eyes and had his right eye covered in white bandages.

He was cooking a pair of barrels that was assumed to be a kind of stew. There were four girls visiting the tables as they were waitresses that were poorly dressed in dresses of green. A woman was visiting the tables to see how they were doing, she had a white stick to help guide her. She had long dark blue hair wearing a red bandanna in front of her eyes. Her dress was black as she would talk and laugh with the customers.

Uesutoribā then showed Inari and Kankuro to a table as he then bowed and said to them, "Thank you for waiting patiently, I shall get one of my sisters, I mean waitresses for you."

Inari then nodded as Uesutoribā went to go do the dishes after the cook called for him in a kind voice. Inari then said to Kankuro startling him, "Go ahead and ask."

Kankuro then replied back, "Ask what?"

Inari then said to him, "About the bandannas, you've been curious about them since you got here."

Kankuro then swallowed as he said to him, "So, you're observant, that's a good quality in a ninja. So, I'm going to assume that you are trying to be a ninja and you've been fighting this war for what? Two months?"

Inari then corrected him as he said to him, "2 and a half years."

Kankuro was startled as he asked him, "So, who was the leader of your group?"

Inari replied to him coldly, "Me."

Kankuro surprised by the almost 11 year-old's answers asked trying to formulate a sentence, "A-are you saying that a kid like you has started this rebellion and killed Unagi? A year ago he died as you claim and you're saying a what? 8 year-old kid killed him?"

Inari then replied to him, "Ten year old child with the company of two 14 year old girls, a 15 year old girl and a wild child that was 12 years old. We took Unagi down, Rin was badly bruised and beaten up. Ayumi took a few weeks to solidify again. Shika never truly regrew her antler and Shirudo was in a year long coma. And me? I was made into a man that day that saw a monster die with my own two eyes. I don't have a childhood, I have little to no life in my heart. The only thing that makes me happy these days is my friends and comrades. I come here and wish I could do better for these people. All they do is hide here and barely survive, I want to do more. But, I can't, I'm so tired of this war that I don't want to do anything anymore."

Kankuro then said to him, "I guess as a sensei, I have to learn to respect you as much as I want respect from you. Earn like a field leader, I assume. Alright, now tell me about those red bandannas."

Inari then said to him angrily braking the wood on the back of his chair he was sitting in sideways, "Their eyes were taken from them. A few of the Ryoshi took their eyes to either give them peace of not seeing their fate. Or as a game to watch the people panic as they were pushed into a hole with burning lava. The red is a way of unification of the survivors, some wear it to honor the dead. And others wear it to honor the survivors that don't have eyes. While the survivors wear is as a reminder that they have suffered."

Kankuro was mulling over what he had just been told when a cheerily female voice interrupted them, "Chīsanamura, and I'll be your waitress tonight."

She had on the same green dress as other waitresses. Her hair was long dark blue hair in a pony tail with brown eyes. She had brown eyes wearing light black eye makeup that made Kankuro suspect that it was coal. She was blushing as she was eying Kankuro who was flattered by the gesture.

Kankuro then asked her, "What's on the grill?"

Chīsanamura replied to him as she held her wooden tray, "I'm glad you asked Mr. Suna Ninja, we have Frog stew and our specialty Frog ramen. We also have the choice to cook you up a frog burger, breaded frog legs, raw frog with Kaeru sauce and lastly frog on a stick."

Raising a brow Kankuro then looked at Inari. Inari then replied to him, "Frog is the main meat of the village. That and fish, but fish is rarely poison free, so the purging process is being done. Fish won't be available for two weeks."

Kankuro then asked the girl a vision of loveliness, "Well, Chīsanamura-san, what do you recommend? And by the way, the name is Kankuro."

Chīsanamura then nearly squealed off the ears of the men as she said to him, "Oh, Kankuro-kun said my name, oh I'm so honored. I recommend that you take a bowl of our specialty frog ramen."

Kankuro then said to her, "Naruto would that you know, that only guy I know that would anything that had ramen in it."

Chīsanamura then asked him with utter astonishment, "YOU KNOW NARUTO-SAMA? OH, WHAT A HUNK OF LEGEND."

Chīsanamura got all dreamy eyed as she began to shake her body saying things like 'Oh, Naruto-sama you naughty.', 'Naruto you're so hunky.' 'Oh, Naruto-sama yes, make my breast be ravaged by your beautiful mouth.'

Inari then said to her, "Chīsanamura, two orders of frog ramen, now."

Chīsanamura snapped out as she then said with a bow, "Yes, Inari-sama." She then looked at Kankuro and blushed some more as she went to go get their order with a spin and hop.

His mouth gaped Kankuro then said to Inari, "She isn't right in the head."

Inari then said to him, "Yeah, I'll give you that one."

Kankuro then asked him, "So, who are these recruits you have?"

Inari then said to him, "They are right now training to be village guard. Trained by me personally, I've decided to train them in accuracy. Any able body is volunteering to use a crossbow. My particular design is given to those who sign up in the Nettaiuringakure village militia. Rin is training her poison shop girls that poison the drinks of Taifu around the land. She also is teaching medical and frog carrier techniques. Shika is teaching our first group of shinobi in the art of walking on water and tree walking. We aren't a village yet and with what numbers we have they are our force of the rebellion. Ayumi is teaching how to be stealthy and seductive to young females that desire to join our village army. Shirudo is continuously mining and forging new weapons for the villagers to either protect themselves or fight the good fight. No group of rebels attacks without at least one of us. Right now, the Taifu are being too careful with our amount of heavy attacks. So, for the next three days you'll have me and my undivided attention. After that, the rebellion has the biggest operation in our history."

Kankuro was intrigued by this as he asked, "What's that?"

Inari then said to him, "Kidnapping public enemy number one's daughter, Kasumi will be forced to either have his daughter raised with us or give up control on the territories of platoons of 1-6 have."

Kankuro then said to him, "Now, hold on, you can't do that. She's just an innocent little girl, what does she have to do with her father's sins?"

Inari then asked him, "Then, what are we to do about him?"

Kankuro then said to him, "You face with your team after you learn from me a little. If he retreats then that'll show you guys are seriously trained. And it'll flush out the rest of the Taifu commanders. Alright?"

Inari then nods as he said after the ramen was served, "Chīsanamura, please place mine in a carry out. I have to go draw up plans for the village increased security."

Chīsanamura bowed as she then said to him humbly, "Yes, Inari-sama."

Inari walked away as he took his bowl that was made of china and poured into a wooden bowl. He then reached into his pocket and produced a pair of ryo. He then said to Kankuro, "This meal is on me. Chīsanamura, here is a tip by the way."

Smiling she then took the pair of ryo as she said to him with another bow, "Thank you, Inari-sama."

Chīsanamura then turned to Kankuro as she said to him, "Shall I show you to your room?"

Kankuro then lifted a brow, "What do you mean?"

Chīsanamura said to him flirting with him with a wink, "Why Kankuro-kun, we of the Kareu clan also have a hotel for visiting guests of the village. And, the room we have available is _mine_. (The 'mine' is in Italics until I can figure out how to make only single words in italics with yff.)"

Inari then said to him, "Good luck with her, it'll take a lot with her."

Kankuro standing in front of Inari, Rin, Shirudo, Ayumi and Shika. He then reached into his side back that he wore as he produced a group of papers. He then said to them showing the papers, "Listen up, this is very special paper. I only have ten sheets, what I want you to do it focus your chakra into them. Their reactions will tell me what element you are."

Kankuro then held up one sheet of paper as he getting ready to demonstrate, "Fire will burn the paper, lightning will wrinkle it, water will make the paper wet, earth will turn the paper to dirt and wind will...". The paper split up the middle as the two pieces fell to the ground as he completed his sentence, "Slice it."

Rin then placed some chakra into her piece of paper as she saw it get wet. Kankuro then said to Rin, "Alright, Rin you have water as your element."

Ayumi was next as her paper burn as ash fell and Kankuro then commented to her, "Well, two elements that are completely different a geographical area. That's pretty common, but usually not of opposites like fire and water."

Shirudo then growled as she focused her chakra from her feet into her paper. When it wrinkled she sighed in relief. She then gritted her teeth as if in pain and then tried to hide it. Inari took note and so did Rin however, while Inari nodded to Kankuro who dismissed, but decided to heed Inari's nod. He then said to Shirudo, "So, it seems that Lightning is the element of your choice. Odd that three separate elements can be found in this land. Alright, Shika you're up."

Shika then smiled as her paper then crumbled and broke into dirt. Kankuro then said to the group, "Alright, this just getting weird, there is no way you guys can have all five elements. Inari your turn."

Inari then focused as his paper sliced in half and Kankuro then said to them in astonishment, "I can't believe it, the five elements in this village? Alright, now no one can top this."

Present

Inari was waking from the shock treatment as he heard Kasumi then ask him, "Now, that you have felt that what you to say?"

Inari replied to him fighting the numbing pain, "I should have captured your daughter."

Kasumi then said to one of the Taifu men, "Get me our genjutsu expert. I want to know what he knows."

As the taifu were turned around pretty sure that Inari could do nothing to escape. His eyes flashed red as they then turned back with him grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

1 year and 5 months ago

Kankuro was fighting with his puppet Crow against Inari's puppet as the pair of puppets went at it. Kankuro then saw Inari reach with one hand a folded one handed crossbow. He aimed it as the puppet made by the pair of them attack with it's right arm extending pushing Crow out of the way. The bolt flew at Kankuro as he then grinned moving his hands in hand signs. He sucked in and shouted spiting out a wind blast, "WIND STYLE: RACCOON GUARDIAN NINJUTSU."

The wind took the shape of a raccoon sitting in front of him as it took the bolt churning it into the wind breaking it. Inari then dropped his puppet as he then said to Kankuro with a grin, "Allow me to show you a jutsu I've been working on since you showed us our elements."

Inari went through the following hand seals: Dog, Serpent, Monkey and finally Dog as he then opened the bottom fist. Wind gathered in front of his palm as he pulled his arm back. A funnel appeared like that of a F-1 tornado. Inari shouted as he threw his arm at Kankuro, "WIND STYLE: TORNADO THRUST NINJUTSU!"

Having a third scroll lay down Salamander popped out in a cloud of smoke with it's shield up. Kankuro dove to it to take the Tornado Thrust, the wind hit the shield and dissipated upon strike. Kankuro then looked at the shield and saw that there was some very unique circular wind damage. On a persons flesh it would do some serious damage, but to a shield of metal it was rather useless. An obvious flaw in the jutsu, perhaps all it needed was a definite shape.

Shika then ran up to the pair as she then got to her knees. She bowed as she said to Kankuro, "Forgive me sensei, but Inari is needed for this afternoon's attack on the Taifu base."

Inari then bowed his head and said to Kankuro, "Thank you for the fight sensei and teachings. I shall be sure to use them properly. Do not worry, I have a new plan thanks to your inspiration."

Inari stood outside of the mansion of oak wood and metal plates along it's walls. There was a large gate of iron as Inari then motioned to his fellow ninja. Leaping into the air was Ayumi and as Inari began forming the hand seals for his Tornado Thrust. Ayumi through a series of hand seals of her own, "Fire Style: Oven Explosion Ninjutsu!"

Ayumi's stomach expand forward like a blimp as she then opened her mouth. A massive fire went through the air as Inari then leaped into action having his tornado thrust capture the fire. A fire made tornado flew and spewed towards the front lawn of Kasumi's house.

Kasumi saw this and panicked as he went outside to confront the problem. He said outloud, "To think they would attack my family?"

Taifu men and women used their lightning tags to attack the fire born tornado. The two rebel ninja gave high fives as Rin then threw her crystal at a group of guards. Frogs leaped from the walls of the village and cracks in the brick made road. They leaped at the men as Shirudo then lifted her shovel and swung it down shouting to the archers behind her, "FIRE!"

Six archers fired their bolts from their crossbows and pumped another bolt. Running along the lawn was Shika as she crashed into the home of the Taifu commander. She then said to the wife of Kasumi, "I hope for your sake that you give me what I want. All your valuables, now, as of this second!"

Kasumi got to the front gate as he then said to Inari, "COME AT ME REBEL LEADER!"

Inari then grinned as he then bite his thumb and formed a few hand seals. Slamming his palm a poof of smoke showed a pair of small Morning Doves. He then went through a series of hand seals as they transformed into Inari duplicates. Inari then asked them, "Alright, can you give them some help while I fight this guy?"

The pair of Inari morning doves nodded as they were handed crossbows. They fired at the guards as Inari then approached Kasumi pulling off two of his crossbows. He fired them as Kasumi then leaped dodging them and landed. He then looked up as he then said to him, "While, I was in the Blooded Mist, they taught me a lot. Even how to kill my classmate, and with that I learned and mastered my ultimate jutsu. Even though I was a genin, I even had a nickname. The only one of the genin to have one. Kasumi the Water Army Caster or WAC, as I shall demonstrate now. Seeing as you've used a real ninjutsu you have went from nuisance to real threat."

Puddles suddenly morphed into Kasumi clones along with water being drawn from the very air. Inari and the others were shocked as they lowered their weapons or let up on their attack for a moment. Kasumi said to them, "I am so skilled in the Water Clone Jutsu, that no hand seals are required."

60 water clone Kasumi grabbed up their lightning tags as they armed themselves. Kasumi armed himself as well as the army of Kasumi began to lay waste to the rebellion. Inari in reasonable fear then raised his crossbow and fired an arrow into the air. The archers began retreating as Inari and the girls stayed there to fight.

Kasumi then saw that the four ninja were ready to meet their end. Shika ran to the rendezvous with the other rebels there surprising her. She then laid down the riches of their victory as they gathered them and began to run back to the village.

Inari then grabbed up his pump crossbow as he fired bolts at the Kasumi. Running into battle was Shirudo as she used her shovel as a weapon. She jabbed one in the gut and then swung up her shovel to behead him. When the water splashed two clone came from the water to form into two new clones. Kasumi was laughing as he shouted to them, "YOU SHALL FALL!"

Inari then saw what was happening, he and his friends were going to bite it. They didn't have a chance, no they were going to take the bite. Suddenly, Inari felt pain in his eyes. Water began to block his vision as he groaned and felt something thunder in his head. Rin then threw down as many crystal as she had on her. The two Inari morning doves dismissed the transformation spell as they picked up Shirudo and Ayumi flying off with them.

Rin began to hobble with Inari as he struggled to even breath. He then felt his eyes began to reshape as if a burning was hitting his face. That's when it happened his fainting and being picked up by Shika to with Rin running behind her.

Inari opened his eyes as he saw the water clones duplicate. His eyes were those of the Sharingan, the legendary weapons of the Leaf.

Present

A man walked up as he began to form hand seals and said to Inari, "Prepare to have your mind warped."

Inari looked up and met the man's gaze. The man then said trembling, "Impossible."

Inari's eyes were that of the Sharingan and the world around them changed to a forest. Inari stood up from the fern made chair. He walked as a crossbow appeared and he fired at all the Taifu men. Kasumi was gone for now to tend to his family. This was Inari's chance to escape and be ready to take leave of his home to recover. Inari then said to the genjutsu caster, "Free me."

The ropes were undone as Inari then stood up and began walking out of the small metal shed. He lumbered out as he then reached for one of the bags of the Taifu. He pulled out a food pill and swallowed it. He felt a rush in his body as he then began running turning off his Sharingan.

Present where Naruto is

Naruto was laying in bed with his shirt off as he then got up and looked out the window. He then heard the bed creak as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He then said to the person, "Sakura, what has happened here? I sense that this is all just an illusion to put up for me. Kurama is telling me that something is not right."

The arms disappeared as he then said outloud, "I want to find out what's going on here and I feel the only way to find out is going to Inari's place."

Sakura then said to him as he turned around to see her fully dressed and ready, "Well, it's a good night for a run."

Smiling Naruto then asked her, "When was the last time I expressed how much I love you?"

Sakura smirked naughtily as she said to him, "About an hour ago when I was kissing the my second favorite part of you."

Naruto then asked her questioning, "Second part? So, are you saying Sai is right?"

Sakura walked with a shake in her hips as she then kissed his chest where his heart was, "I like your heart Naruto." Grabbing his package Sakura said to him tensing, "And no, Sai is completely wrong stud."

The pair then proceeded to get ready as they began their trip. Running along the streets they saw many Taifu running about. Eventually the pair got to the village of Inari grew up, Kita numa. They then got to his house as Naruto then began to pick the lock. The door gave way as he walked in and then felt a pan hit him on the head.

Naruto hollered out in pain, "OW!"

Sakura then had her kunai out as Tazuna was holding a frying pan as he said to the pair, "Oh, Naruto, Sakura what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Sakura then said to him, "Never mind that, where did Inari learn so extensive ninjutsu? How can he summon birds and what has he been doing for the last few years?"

Inari then walked in the front door as he said to them, "I've been fighting a war."

Naruto turned around as he roared punching Inari. Inari flew back as he then became woozy and said to him, "Go ahead Naruto, do what you need to do. But, I didn't want to fight you."

Inari's eyes became the Sharingan as he stared into Naruto's eyes. Sakura and Naruto were throughly shocked as Naruto then gained a cloak of gold chakra. He then said to Inari, "I'm going to take you down Inari."

Inari then formed some hand seals as he then said to him, "I may not be able to use the Wind Arrow, but lets see you face my Tornado Thrust."

A rasegan was created as Inari ran in with his tornado thrust and was easily defeated. The tornado dissipated as he was absolutely shocked and flew back after being hit by the Rasegan. He hit a tree as he looked and fainted collapsing to the side. Inari then said unconscious, "Naruto is the best."

Naruto was standing above him as he said to Tazuna, "I thought he was a carpenter! What else have you been hiding from us? And how does he have the Sharingan?"

Tsunami then said as she was standing in the door way, "Because his father was the true Mizukage."

Sakura was shocked as she said in fear, "Obito Uchiha, the father of Inari?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Kakashi then sat across from Tsunami as she starred into his Sharingan. Kakashi then lowered his head as he then said to Naruto, "It would seem that Inari's father was Obito. He visited here a few years after you were born from his fight with the 4 th Hokage. He couldn't make it home for an unknown reason, so he used his powers to stay with Tsunami. Gracious to her hospitality he gave her what she wanted a night of true love and appreciation. Inari was born nine months later and Obito had already moved on to his plans to take over the world. It was unintentional, Obito most likely did not know about Inari on his dying breath."

Naruto looked over at the bedded Inari as the door then opened with Tazuna shaking his head. Kakashi then said to him, "So, this 'Taifu' is a bunch of criminals that allowed Gato in the first place? Hmm, well then it would seem that in about a month we can be back when Naruto is Hokage. Since his plan is to help the people of every nation to have them have freedom."

Sakura then interrupted her former sensei, "Excuse me, Kakashi, but shouldn't we get him home? The Taifu are going to check this place first. Sense they have identified him now, which means this place is no longer safe."

Naruto then said to the group, "Alright, I'll distract these Taifu assholes. I have a few fists to give out, and a few things to tell these guys."

Kakashi nodded as he then said to Sakura, "Can you provide him back up? I want to be the one to travel with them, if it's one thing the Anbu taught me. Always have the most experienced with the package."

Sakura nodded as she said to him, "I won't let anyone touch him, he is my Hokage after all."

Kakashi then asked Tazuna, "Can you carry him? I'll need both my hands to defend you."

Tazuna nodded as he went to pick up his grandson. Tsunami followed him as Kakashi left with them as he then said to Naruto, "Be careful, and don't die we need a good leader."

Naruto then said to him, "Don't worry, these guys won't lay a finger on me believe it. And if they do then I got the best medic-nin in the Leaf, probably the land of fire even."

Smiling Sakura then said to Kakashi, "Go already, they'll be here in a few minutes."

Kakashi began running as he followed the pair of civilians. Naruto proceeded to sit as he gathered his nature chakra. Sakura then stood beside him checking her gear before she pulled on her gloves for battle. Naruto then said as he opened his toad like eyes as he saw that the enemy finally came.

Fifty Taifu officers stood with weapons and armaments ranging from kunai launchers to swords. Among them was Kasumi as he then said to Naruto, "Dear Naruto-sama why are you here? Did you perhaps find the criminal Inari?"

Naruto then said to him, "Yeah, I did, but I found out something."

Kasumi then asked inquiring on Naruto's broad statement, "And that is?"

Naruto then said as he then charged in, "THAT YOU'RE A TWO FACED LIAR!"

Sakura slammed her fist to the ground as the Taifu were disrupted from their attacks. Kasumi who saw the attack coming form a mile away was hit and burst into water. Naruto then shouted to the world, "FACE ME COWARD!"

Several puddles and water drops came from the air forming into several water clones as they glowed with chakra. They then had weapons made of water form as they then made the weapons real. Naruto then said to Kasumi, "CLONES? YOU WANT TO TAKE ME ON WITH CLONES?"

Smiling Sakura then said to herself, "Big mistake, Naruto practically invented the book on clone jutsu."

Naruto then said as he created a pair of clones that aided him in the creation of two wind rasegan shuriken. Throwing the shuriken the water clones ripped apart as Naruto then charged with a giant rasegan at a bunch of water clones. Naruto then shouted at the last remaining Kasumi, "You better be real, otherwise when I find you I'll make you regret ripping me off with fakes."

Landing was Shika as she then lifted her head and starred at Kasumi, "Naruto-sama, I am here to distract Kasumi. Get to Inari quickly, he has developed near death like states of health. Rin is on site, but she has only so much experience."

Naruto then said to Shika, "Alright, escort Sakura, I'll be behind you girls."

Shika then nodded as she ran with Sakura and Naruto then said as he summoned the Boss Toad, "Hey, Boss Toad we need to reshape the island. Think we can do that?"

The boss toad then replied taking out his pipe, "Not a problem."

Pulling out his katana the boss toad hacked and slashed the ground. Through the trees and knocking them down as boulders crushed. The Taifu took cover as the boss toad leaped into the air and began retreating. With Sage chakra the pair seemed leap at 20 times the distance and speed.

Inari was choking as he moaning and groaning, if wasn't for the three frogs on his body while Rin was operating in his chest he'd be screaming right now. She then pulled another stitch as she secured one of the bleeders out of a dozen. She sweat bullets as she then began to cut with a scalpel unnecessary areas to made for easier sewing.

Sakura landed as she then said to Rin, "Oh, Kami, here allow me."

Sakura then tied her hair up as she then emitted green chakra. Nearly half the wounds closed nearly immediately. She then made a few hand seals and the chakra turned into a string and needle. She sewed up the last few wounds and sighed as she wiped her brow. She then pulled Inari's flesh together and began to heal him with her medical jutsu. Rin was truly shocked beyond thought at how easy Sakura made this appear. Rin knew right then, Sakura was the best healer in the world.

Grabbing up her leader and crush Shika began running as she made record time to the beach. Tazuna arrived nearly ten minutes later alongside Kakashi, Tsunami, Sakura and Rin. Naruto on Boss Toad landed as the toad vanished. There was only one boat and Inari had to be laid down flat. Shika got inside first followed by Rin and Inari in the middle of the boat taking up the length forcing Shika to have the head of her crush in her lap. Sakura got on the side to monitor his condition with Naruto sitting beside her. Kakashi got on the boat, Tsunami was about to get in the boat when she heard a branch break while the others were making commotion. Pushing the boat Tsunami then saw the boat began to go as the others were shocked of what she was doing.

Tsunami then stared down the archers as she produced from her pocket along her dress skirt a small explosive. The archers came to the rise above the beach and saw the bomb. Pulling the cap off of the round ball she threw it as it flew at them. With the tag ripping came the explosive tags being damaged leaking out the energy for potential detonation. Arrows flew at her as she then was stabbed. Naruto screamed for her as he was going to go back to shore. Sakura grabbed a hold of his jacket as she pulled him to her chest. Naruto cried as Rin and Shika had tears going down their cheeks. Kakashi then lowered his head as he possibly said a word for the brave woman. Tazuna was speechless as he then lowered his hat and head.

The ball flew at one of the archers as it hit his chest. There was an explosion that engulfed the beach and hill. Naruto seemed to see that the bomb had done it's job, giving them a cloud of smoke from the fire it raged soon after. A cloud that with the cover of night would hide them from the sights of the enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

People were standing in front of the tree house of Nettaiuringakure. There hung a large banner of red along the branches of the tree. It had a the name of Tsunami and had a black ink outline drawing of her from the chest up. She was smiling and around the banner was smoke as the border. To her sides facing away from her were two boats one above each shoulder being carried by the waves. Beneath her chest line was bottom border composed of trees and animals that lived in the Rain forest.

People were dressed in black robes and yukatas as they had bowed heads. Naruto stood with the group as he held Sakura's hand. Inari and Tazuna were standing holding flowers found in the rainforest. There on the tree was the burned in letters of Tsunami's name. There were six other names that were probably the names of comrades that have died as well.

Inari then turned around as he said to them, "While, I may have not know who my father was. I did know my stepfather and mother, they were great people. People that would one day affect me, others that affected me and who I became today come to thought. To thank my mother for saving me is a great thing, but personal. Who I will thank are the names on this tree. Horaana Hikkakeru the comrade that even wearing the red eye as we have called it to honor the dead victims of the Ryoshi could see manage to smile when hugging her son. To Aokakesu Haretsu the man that brought with him our first clan that was not at the Unagi Execution; and his bombs that allowed us to become a serious thorn to the Taifu. Amerika Kaeru the best frog and rice patty chef that I have known, that he felt that serving the wounded in the attacks was worth the risk of his life. Sasayakana Setsu the very man that was Ayumi Setsu's brother and reminded me that entertainment is what makes going back home worth it. Saki Jikoku that showed me that there is always time for war, but little time for peace. And finally, Zeppeki Haretsu who recovered volunteered to recover the bodies of our comrades including my mother so they could be properly grieved by the families of this village. In the sacrifices of our village's history, I promise for better or worse, I will make this village real and recognized one day. Your sacrifices will not go dismissed, people of this village generations later will name their children after you with pride. And so another leaf falls from the canopy and joins the rain forest floor to further serve as our growth to someday reach the sky. Rest in peace."

Dropping the leaves the pair walked to walk behind the tree to walk down into the village. People went up to the tree dropping flowers for the dead. Some said prayers while others just said good bye. In the case of Naruto he starred at the tree long and hard as he saw the names on the tree. He then said to Sakura who continued to hold his hand, "I want to know these people. How can I do that?"

Rin was there as she then said to him, "You can know them by visiting the village diary."

Naruto then asked her, "The where?"

Rin then said to him, "Please, come with me."

Naruto walked with Rin and Sakura as they got to a small stand. There was a man with a gray mustache and goatee. His eyes were covered by black round lenses glasses. He was still wearing his black robes just returning from the service.

Rin then asked him to do something, "Please, hand me a black book Ugaki."

Ugaki then asked her a question, "Anyone you'd like in particular?"

Rin replied, "Anyone of them will do."

Ugaki handed her a black book that had the name of Sasayakana Setsu writing in chalk on the spine of the book and bumps designed for blind people so Ugaki could tell which was which book."

Rin reached between her breasts and pulled out a small white card. Naruto turned his head blushing as frowning was Sakura. The white card was handed to Ugaki as he felt it and then said to her as he then pulled out a knife, "This book is due back at midnight." He then made a cut on the border of the card as he handed it back to Rin.

Rin then tucked the card in between her breasts as she then said to Naruto, "Please, turn around Naruto-sama."

Naruto turned to her as she handed him the book, "Please, do not lose this. It is all the mission records of the soldiers of the true nation. Sense Shika is the true heir to the land, she has made is a rule that all soldiers shall have these journals. So, that she may pay these brave soldiers once she is empowered. Black is for the soldiers and if there is a red diamond on the spine then that means they have served to their fullest. Brown books belong to me and the Tidal Wave Five, the official ninjas of our village. It holds all our d-rank missions for these people to live here. If someone decides to train under us then they will gain a mission booklet."

Rin then pulled out a small booklet from behind her waist that was red. She then shook it in her hand to show importance. She then said to him, "And these are the enemy to the land with a list of their crimes. Taifu commanders, Mori, Ryoshi, Taifu and the Daimyo himself."

Naruto nodded as he then took the small booklet and heard Rin then ask Sakura something, "Sakura-sama, may I ask you something that I have no right to ask."

Shocked Sakura then asked her, "What is it?"

Rin then asked as she bowed to Sakuar, "Please, take me on as an apprentice. I have no right to ask this, but with your teachings I can heal the wounded, elderly and sick. I can take care of them as my heart wishes to have done."

Smiling Sakura then said to the girl, "You have just earned the right."

Surprised Rin looked up as Rin heard Sakura tell her, "The desire to heal and not harm is the first step in becoming a medic. I shall teach you with what little time I have left. Then I'll leave behind some medical journals for you to study up on."

Naruto then began walking as Kakashi shadowed him. Naruto opened up the small journal as he began reading it's very few pages.

One year and a half ago

_Sasayakana Setsu is my name and I'm writing in this journal as my true lord and master requested to be a requirement for all soldiers. And before me is perhaps the most dangerous man to have ever lived. He was the man that I saw when he came to take my family away. It is perhaps my worst nightmare to ever live a second time. But, my lord and master just stares him down as if she has a spine of steel and veins of ice. The Inoshishi Shima the mind's ghost._

Standing with his two comrades was Sasayakana Setsu as he had blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a brown vest with a long sleeve shirt underneath. His pants were red and on his right sleeve was the Nettaiuringakure symbol painted on. He carried a small katana blade as he held it to fight with.

Beside him on his left was a young child with the flesh of an aged man. His hair gone and his blue as he wore a pair of glasses. He wore a black robe with the Nettaiuringakure symbol at the neck as he held onto a pitchfork.

Holding a pair of sai was a girl that had long blue hair. She had brown eyes as as she spun the sai. She then held them out as she was ready to attack. She wore a pair of red pants with green short sleeve shirt and brown open flak vest to let her bosom breath.

In front of all three was Shika as she starred down the many thugs that stood in between them and their goal. The thugs wore black samurai armor shingles along their black hoodies and blue hoods. Carrying blue sheath katanas and wearing blue gloves with knee pads and sandals. The goal was their leader who wore the same armor having blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was short and sharp at the crown of the head.

Sasayakana readied his small katana as he then said outloud, "My lord, Shika, I shall fend off the Taifu samurai. Please, get out of here, the more ninja we have for sand nin to train the better. So, please, we do not need you to die because of large numbers."

Shika then said as she stepped forward, "I shall aid the people that fight for the land that is ours and not mine. I may be the heir, but you are the people that have chosen to follow me. Let us dispense with these people together. Sasayakana, stay by my side, the rest of you gather the wounded. Make sure that they see their families. We'll be along shortly."

Inoshishi then said as he made several hand seals, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu."

Shika reached as she pulled out sai and used them against the samurai Taifu swords. Hitting them into the air she moved pushing Sasayakana to the side to dodge the fire ball. Getting up the pair then took after the samurai as Shika then moved her hands to form hand seals. She then said out loud, "Earth Style: Lime Stone Wall!"

The ground broke as a slab of lime came up as it took the blades of the samurai enemy. Forming new hand seals Shika charged for the slab of lime. She then completed her series of hand seals as she crashed into the slab of stone. The stone shaped itself into shingled armor as she ran into combat pulling out a brass knuckle.

Using the sai Shika cut up one of the Taifu as she thrust her brass knuckle. The chakra behind her fist charged the air as dust and air flew at the group. Inoshishi then formed hand seals as he then said breathing out fire, "Fire Style: Salamander Charge Ninjutsu."

The fire formed into a salamander as he flew at Shika with Inoshishi flying in with it. He pulled out his medium length katana as he went for the attack. The sai and katana met for combat as Shika then punched Inoshishi in his gut. Inoshishi then said as he growled, "Who has taught you rebels so well?"

Shika then said to him, "I have taught myself!"

Gathering chakra Shika then began to charge at him as he then raised his katana. He then dropped it as he moved his hand seals and said casting his jutsu, "Body Possession Genjutsu."

Shock and panic ran over Shika's features as her eyes became distant. Inoshishi fell down as several Samurai moved in to slaughter Shika as she said to them, "Go ahead and kill her boys, we shall be greatly rewarded."

Sasayakana then pushed down his last opponent as he then threw his katana at Shika's calf where there was no armor. The amount of pain shot through her as she then had her eyes become aware again. Growling Inoshishi then pulled his katana up as he threw it at Sasayakana. Shika slammed her fist into the ground as the samurai were sent back. Running Shika gathered the stabbed in the chest Sasayakana as she ran with her soldier in her arms.

Sasayakana then asked her in gasped breathes, "Let me make one last entry."

Shika feeling they were far enough from their enemy placed him down. She took the booklet for him as he spoke to her.

Present

Naruto read outloud, "I am proud to have served my lord and master. My land is that of the people, I have spent many years entertaining for a living. Let my joy that I have course through the people's veins on the day we have freedom."

Naruto closed the booklet as he then said to Kakashi, "How could we have missed this? These people are fighting for their freedom. For entertainment, for love and for the right to live. How could someone be so corrupt to hold the people in chains?"

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows as he told his former student, "That is what you'll have to ask the daimyo when Inari takes him down with your aid."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Inari held his crossbow as he fired a bolt and then pumped it as he fired a second. Naruto walked up as he said to him, "Hey, Inari, I do have a question for you."

Inari then said looked at him and asked, "What?"

Naruto grinned as he asked him, "Would you like some training?"

Inari lit up as he then said to him, "Well, that would be great! So, what are we going to learn first?"

Smiling behind a shack that was apart of the training field was Shirudo as she then hefted her shovel to her shoulder. She began walking away when she then heard a step. There in front of her was Kakashi as he then said to her, "Hello, ms. Shirudo I believe."

Nodding she then said to him, "What do you want?"

Kakashi then said to her, "I'm guessing that you might want some training."

Shirudo then lifted a brow as she asked him, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi then said to her, "Just that I read that Kankuro was your sensei. An admirable shinobi that left notes of how you can't access your lightning chakra without great difficulty. What I'm thinking of teaching you shall make things easier. What do you say?"

Shirudo then said to him, "My chakra networks are what's the problem. I have them half tangled and closed."

Kakashi lifted up his headband as his sharingan was shown. He then said to her, "What if I told you that I studied under Hiashi Hyugga so well that I can open up a better portion of your chakra network?"

Shirudo then lit up as she then asked him, "You really think you can do that?"

Kakashi nodded as he then said to her, "But, understand this, you will never have the precise chakra like the others. The damage has already been done, but I can make easier for you. Maybe using a ninjutsu a day or two will better your chances then none, right?"

Smiling the digger bowed as she asked him, "Please, train me Kakashi sensei."

Over at a large shack was Rin as she was learning from Sakura. She had just made a nearly dead frog jump back to life. Panting Rin then collasped to her knees as she then said breathing, "I thought you would never hop again. Thank goodness you did."

Sakura smirked as she then said to Rin, "12 hours, you beat me. You have a lot of talent. It took me with a fish 2 days which was fast according to my sensei. You sure are driven aren't you?"

Looking to her right and her left Rin saw patients resting in beds. Some had no legs or arms, while others were just recovering from open chest surgery. Sakura saw this and said to her, "Hey, even if you had this chakra at the beginning. It would not have saved everyone. I'm sure that these people are grateful for your efforts. You saved lives and bodies, you did what you could with what you had. And now you'll have more."

Nodding Rin then said to her, "Thank you sensei."

Sakura then said to her student, "Alright, now you go on and rest some why don't you."

Shaking her head Rin then stood up as she said to her, "No, I have to learn this, it must be done. I will never rest as long as those who need aide are healed."

Sakura then said to her touched by Rin's devotion, "Listen, even a medic has to take a rest in a while. What took Shizune four days and Tsunade five, plus me 2 days took you 12 hours. Not days, hours, you've done more than I expected."

A soldier in his bed with whiting hair and black eyes wearing a brown blanket. He was missing his right arm from the mid bicep down as he said to her, "Rin-sama, please listen to her. You healed us, not only are we still alive and kicking today. But, we get to be with our loved ones and even if you feel as if you haven't done enough. Let me tell you this, I am 25 years old and missing an arm. Yet, this is my third time here after I've fought over and over again. Even with just one arm, because you have saved me every time. Please, rest just as you've told us to do before going into battle. We may fight physically and perhaps a war that is of historical importance, but you fight the greatest war everytime you operate. The war of life, so, please rest so that you will win every single time that you fight the war of life."

Smiling Rin then nodded as she then said to Sakura who was smiling as well, "Well, I am a bit hungry. Perhaps, it's time to cook food for the patients and ourselves."

Nodding Sakura then said to her, "Good plan."

Out in Sunagakure

A long blue haired girl with her hair in a pony tail was folding some laundry. She folded the shirt she just took down from her small step out balcony that was six long by five feet wide. She wore a long red robe with the hood down as she was folding the laundry. Her eye make up was light blue and she had a tan on her skin. Opening her eyes they were the color of brown revealing herself to be Chīsanamura with a year or two on her young adult body as she seemed even more beautiful. Her breasts were slightly bigger, by two whole sizes. She used to have a-cup breasts, but now her breasts were in the small d-cup range.

Humming to herself was Chīsanamura as she then folded the last black shirt. She then walked inside her apartment as she put them away in a draw. She looked at the bed what was made for two and saw the crib in the corner.

Smiling she walked over to the crib and looked inside. There resting and sleeping was a young little boy. He had curly red hair and tanned skin, wearing a black shirt. He was only about a year or so old, being no older than three. She then said to the little baby, "Sagan Shabaku aren't you so cute?"

A knock came to the door as Chīsanamura then went to the door. Opening the door she saw that it was Gaara. Chīsanamura gasped as she then bowed and said to him, "Kazekage-sama, I am honored that you are here."

Temari then said to her, "Oh, cut it out Chīsanamura, just call him Gaara. We're family after all, sure we call him Kazekage in the office. But, this is home and this is where family is."

Chīsanamura then moved her hand to show them entry, "Please, come in Ms. Shabaku and Lord Kazekage."

The pair walked in as Temari then said to Chīsanamura, "Call me, Temari for crying out loud."

Nodding Chīsanamura then said to her, "Very well, Temari."

Gaara then said to Chīsanamura, "May I inquire where my nephew is?"

Chīsanamura told Gaara, "He is in his crib sleeping."

Gaara then had his sand go and bring Sagan as Gaara then made the sand into a cradle. Smiling Chīsanamura then said to him, "Oh, you sure do have a soft spot for my little one."

Gaara then looked up at her as he corrected her, "Thank you."

The door opened as Kankuro then walked in and sighed going over to the counter. He then saw in the microwave metallic reflection, "Oh, you guys what are you doing here?"

Gaara then said to him, "Well, I had a mission for you. That I'd be paying and hopefully when you get there then they'd give some compensation. I sent a Sand nin there and they have reported back that it's about to climax even worse than when you were there last. I was hoping that you would go to Nettaiuringakure."

Kankuro then heard the girl who was living him him cheer, "Oh, yay home. It's been so long that I've had frog. It'll be nice to have it."

Kankuro chuckled as he then said to them, "Yeah, it'll be great to see my students again though. So, what is this about?"

Gaara then said to him, "The Damiyo is rumored to be rallying his soldiers to draft all the people in every village, town and city. Then he'll burn every island with the exception of the capital."

Shock and realization came to Kankuro face as he said to Gaara, "He's through playing, isn't Gaara?"

Gaara then nodded as Chīsanamura asked in fear, "What does he mean Kuro-kun?"

Kankuro then said to her serious and half not believing what was coming from his own lips, "He's going to kill everyone that doesn't come with him. A genocide."

Choking on her own inhale Chīsanamura then said with a sob, "NO! He can't do that! They are his people! Those are my friends and family! You can't let him do that!"

Kankuro then said controlling his anger, "I won't let him do that."

Sobbing Chīsanamura then asked with a sniffle, "What about mom and dad? What about Uesutoribā?"

Kankuro then said with the best smile he could put on, "They'll be just fine, I'll make sure of it."

Looking at her husband Chīsanamura then said to him, "Then, I'm coming too."

Temari then said to her, "No, you can't, you'll just be another person slowing them down. Kankuro is a ninja and you aren't, besides who's going to read Sagan his bed time stories?"

Chīsanamura nodded as she then looked down as Gaara then said to them, "Don't worry, I shall be here and keep you company."

Even though there was little emotion to his comment Chīsanamura could hear the love in his voice. She then nodded as she then said to Kankuro, "Please, Kuro-kun, be careful."

Kankuro nodded as he then said to her, "I will, I can promise."

Kankuro then went to a draw as he opened it. He walked outside and leaped onto the roof as the others walked out to watch him. He pulled out a scroll as he then opened it and there was a vial. Inside the vial was blood as Kankuro then opened it and dripped a few drops on the summoning scroll. He then formed the rooster hand seal and infused chakra into his hand. Slamming a palm down a large cloud of smoke appeared.

Ki stood on the roof of the building as he then said to Kankuro, "Ah, Kankuro-san, it is good to see you."

Kankuro then grinned as he said to him, "It's good to see you too, Ki."

Chīsanamura then asked Gaara, "Kazekage, please could you give me a lift to go say goodbye to my husband?"

Nodding Gaara then had his sand lift her to the roof as she then hugged Kankuro. He hugged her back as she then kissed him. She licked his lips as she then said to him as he licked her back, "Please, come back to me safe."

Kankuro then said to her, "Don't worry, I will."

Smiling she then said to him, "Alright, by the way." Chīsanamura then whispered into his ear making him blush, "When you get back, I'll be wearing that green piece you are very fond of Kuro-kun." To add emphasis she then licked his ear lobe as she pulled up the flap to his head piece.

Gulping as she let go of him Kankuro then coughed as he said to her, "Thanks, but I have to go now."

Nodding and smiling Chīsanamura said to him with a wave, "See you when you get back, sweetheart."

Climbing onto Ki's back Kankuro then said to the bird, "Please, fly as fast as your wings can carry you."

Ki then nodded as Kankuro then said to Gaara, "Hey, let me say goodbye to the Sagan."

Gaara then had the sand crib fly to Kankuro as he said to him, "Alright, be a brave little guy. Cause, mommy's going to need you. You're the man of the family while I'm away."

Gaara then had the crib lower as Ki then took off. Kankuro then looked at Sagan and his wife who had picked up the baby. He then remembered what had happened only just about a year ago.

**One year and two months ago**

Kankuro was standing in front of Inari, Rin, Shirudo, Shika and Ayumi. They stood in front of him as he then pulled out a bag. He then poured out its contents being sand onto the dirt. He then pulled out a piece of bark and a water dropper. He dropped the rock and dripped the water as he said to them, "From this day forward, you are on top of me. You have met my expectations and hopefully I have met yours. I wish that today and the past three months could last longer. But, unfortunately they can't, after tomorrow. I shall no longer be your sensei. Now, as I believe, it is time for me as a sensei to complete one mission with you my team. What say you?"

Smiling Inari then bowed as he said to him, "I believe I speak for all of us when I say to you, we'd be honored sensei."

Kankuro then said to them, "Alright well we'll eat lunch after that we'll begin our mission."

Kankuro then walked away as he and his students went down to Kareu restaurant. He then sat down with the group as their waitress came over. She seemed very happy and walked with a slight trouble. Chīsanamura came over as she smiled and then blushed as she met Kankuro's eyes. Who then looked down at the menu.

Rin, Shika, Shirudo and Ayumi took note of this as they smiled at each other. Inari was clueless as he then said to Chīsanamura, "Uh, can we have our order taken?"

Chīsanamura snapped out of her blushing and looking as she then said with a clearing of her throat, "What will you be ordering first Kuro-kun, I mean Kankuro-sama."

Kankuro then said his favorite phrase, "One must never miss a good opportunity, some hamburger steak. I see it on the menu here from that cow Nettaiuringakure hunters got lucky with."

Smiling Chīsanamura then said as she wrote it down, "Alright, I'll apply my employee discount on it since it's so expensive and Inari-sama has to pay for it."

Inari then said as he was ready to order, "I'll have the frog stew."

Rin then said to her, "Frog with spicy rice."

Shirudo then said as she looked at the menu, "Frog sushi please."

Ayumi then said as she placed down the menu, "I'll have frog ramen."

Shika then said to the waitress, "Please, if there is any salad, I'd like some."

Smiling Chīsanamura then said with a nod as she took up the menus, "I'll be back with your orders."

Kankuro then asked Inari something, "Inari, could I see you about something after the mission?"

Inari nodded as he said to him, "Sure sensei."

Akane was inside the village as he then walked through it. He then went behind the stove area as he pulled out a long flare. He then pulled the string as the flare flew through the air and up into the ceiling hole.

Inari threw back his chair as he gasped in fear. People began running as Akane then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a lightning seal tag as he then tapped it to his fist. Inari then said with a roar, "YOU TRAITOR!"

Akane then said to him, "I had to do this, to end the war. Now, my mistress Kamakiri Ōgama will be here shortly. With her entire Taifu group and not just partials like you've been able to fight in the past."

Running as he pulled up his arm Inari then went on the thrash. He roared as he made several hand seals, "Tornado Thrust!"

Akane was shocked as he felt his flesh get ripped apart on his chest. Flying back Akane hit several tables as many chains and ropes came from the hole. Leaping down were many women wearing black catsuit with blue gloves and hoods. They pulled out weapons from their side bag like purses.

Kankuro then said to the girls, "Looks like this is my mission."

Kankuro then stood up as he then reached for his scroll on his back. He unrolled it as smoke appeared along the paper and Crow was released. Crow then opened it mouth as kunia launched at the three ropes as women slid down them. The ropes were cut as Kankuro then said as he moved his fingers to a punch, "Try this on for size!"

Crow's left arm folded down at the elbow as a long shaft came out. The shaft opened up like a fan as it began spinning. Energy was made of lightning as electric shuriken came from it as they hit the ten female taifu. Two taifu leaped on down as they had their tags on their fists fire out walls of lightning. The lightning blasted the electric shuriken as Kankuro then said pulling his right arm making his hand fold down the middle and ring finger.

Crow had clamps release along the stomach as the chest lowered showing a giant tag. The tag had chakra go into it as smoke appeared showing a crow's head in with the beak open. The giant wooden crow head then launched out a cannon ball as it demolished the chairs.

Shika then began rallying the troops to cover fire for the civilians to evacuate. Rin was going to the hospital shack as she burst open the door. She then began to help the wounded onto stretchers, those who could help would help carry them. Shirudo went to a shack as she pulled down a door with just raw strength. Inside were several swords and a pair of shields that were hers. In the middle of the swords was her shovel as she armed herself with her shovel to her back and strapped on her shields. Shouting Shirudo said to the soldiers who were going for the weapons cash on the other side of town, "OVER HERE EMERGENCY CASH!"

Six soldier went up to it as they grabbed up small round shields and short blades. They went to combat as Shirudo then grabbed the two handles where her shovel was. She pulled back as the wall that held the hand to hand combat weapons opened out. There were five pump action cross bows with five magazines. Five soldiers grabbed them and five dagger filled utility belts hanged there as they were grabbed up.

Ayumi went to orphanage as she then stretched into a long sheet of flesh. Picking up the orphans she moved to around a corner as she then returned to normal. She then breathed to catch her breath and then said to them, "Alright, you'll be coming with me. I'll be directing you to the invasion shelter."

A woman with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a blue blanket made into a dress asked, "Invasion shelter? Did you plan for this? How could plan for a disaster? This was supposed to be our haven!"

Ayumi then said to her, "Auntie Rika, I don't have time for this. This is our haven, but our haven could come into threat at anytime. And in that case we planned on keeping your haven. Don't worry, Inari-kun will let nothing happen to your haven."

Inari then made a few hand seals as he said to Akane who was getting up, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The wind arrow jutsu was born as Kankuro then said seeing this, "Oh, no, he's using that already? The condition was that he wouldn't use that until the end. He's letting his emotions get to him."

Inari then said as the arrow formed around his arm, "Wind Style: Wind Arrow Ninjutsu."

As the arrow was forming a scythe came down as it hit his arm. The tearing of the flesh came already as his felt his arm being jostled. His arm hit the edge of the arrow and dislocated his shoulder as he screamed out. The arrow was tearing apart his arm as Shirudo then went and focused chakra with a grit of her teeth. Lightning came off her shovel head as she swung to chop it apart hopefully in time to break the jutsu.

The scythe however had fire rip off it as it came down on the arrow breaking it apart. Inari groaned as he pulled it to his chest trying to protect it. Shirudo looked up as she saw the scythe lead to a woman who stood there.

The woman had red iris eyes and white hair that was long spikey downward. She wore a blue cat suit top holding her F-cup breasts with black pants and blue heel stilettos. Along her waist was a utility belt of blue with tags for lightning attacks. On her back was a war scythe and in her other hands was a regular scythe. Her blue hood was pulled down. She looked at Inari and licked her lips as she said to them, "Oh, what a delicious little boy. He'll be nice to eat."

Glaring was Shirudo as she then grabbed one of her shields as the easy release straps let go. She then ran at her as the woman then spun her scythe to bat Shirudo back. Inari stared in fear as he then began to get up and try to run. Twisting the middle was the woman as the bottom of her scythe shaft had smoke come out as a whip shot out. The whip had chakra along it moving it through the air as it wrapped around Inari's leg. Pulling him he was basically pulled in like a fish on a hook.

Kankuro then said as he pulled his index finger back on his unclenched hand, "Leave him alone!"

The head of Crow came off as a long needle extended and flew down at the woman. The woman then looked up as a cut was made along her cheek. Hissing she said to Kankuro, "YOU MONSTER! YOU CUT MY PERFECT FACE!"

Inari then took the chance as he reached to his belt where a small sharpened stone into a knife was tucked in. He used it as he slammed down on the whip cutting it. He then got up as he began to run to the hospital shack.

The woman then screamed out as she said to Kankuro, "Now look what you made me do! I lost my toy."

Disgusted Kankuro then said to her, "You sick bitch, I'll teach you that no body is a toy here."

Kankuro then swung down his arms as Crow had the crow head drop to the ground. The chest closed as the folded down arm returned with the fan inside. The head returned as well as Crow was fully together. Kankuro then whipped his right arm up and pulled in his pinky. Shortly after he pulled his left thumb in as his right middle finger held the thumb in place. Crow then had it's two legs open up as seals could be seen. Smoke appeared as long gun barrels were seen and two crates full of kunai belts were seen leading into the various barrels. Thrusting both hands forward the guns began firing as many kunai fired at the woman's direction.

The woman then said to him cackling, "YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME? I'M KAMAKIRI ŌGAMA!"

Kankuro then said to himself, "Oh, great the pedophile of the North. That's just fucking great."

Shirudo then grabbed up her other shield as she then threw it at Kamakiri. Kamakiri then used the whip that was left to deflect it as she used the scythe to dismiss Kankuro's kunai. Kamakiri then threw up her scythe as she moved through two hand seals and said to them, "Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Ninjutsu!"

A giant chinese dragon head was shot out between her lips as Kankuro then said pulling back his left hand forming into a fist. The left arm then had clamps open as the arm extended in several segments as many spikes came out. The arm swung up and stabbed the ceiling as Kankuro then made half a ram seal. The guns dropped upsetting the ground as Crow pulled up with Kankuro grabbing onto his puppet.

The fire flew as Kankuro saw the Kareu's of the restaurant trying to escape. Kankuro reached as he pulled open a second seal and threw it down at Chīsanamura. Kankuro then said to her, "Chisanamura catch!"

Catching the scroll the chakra that was already on it released Salamander. Chakra strings were shot by Chīsanamura as she pulled back. The shield came up and the family was gathered behind it. Leaping to the three waitresses that would not be covered by the shield was Shika. She then made her lime stone wall come out of the ground to take the fire.

Inari was having his arm sewn by Rin as she said to him, "What the hell happened? You know that your jutsu can't be disturbed without great damage. Now, I'll have to put your arm into a cast and sling. You won't be able to do anything now."

Inari then said to her, "No, I will be able to do something. Just get me my new project."

Rin then said to him, "But, that is still being made and tested. We don't know what it will do."

Inari then said to her, "Trust me, it'll work."

Nodding Rin then said to him, "Alright, but this arm is useless for the next few weeks."

Inari nodded as he began to walk after going to a floor panel. His arm was in a sling with a red sheet wrapped around his bloody arm. He then lifted up the floor panel with is one arm and moved it to the side. He then pulled out a large back sack as he unfastened his belt buckle. He then said to Rin, "Please, slip on the bag."

Slipping on the bag Rin then said to him wishing she could be with him, "I'll be waiting at the invasion shelters."

Inari then began walking out as he then said to the invader, "HEY HAG!"

Kamakiri then stopped her attack on salamander puppet. She then turned to Inari as she said to him, "What did you say?"

Inari then reached to his bag with his good arm. He then pulled it open as a figure rose behind him. It was a human puppet that looked surprising like Kaiza. Inari then said to Kamakiri, "Meet Shooting Wind, my ultimate weapon."

Kankuro seemed alter now as the puppet in a samurai's cloak that had green cloak and was about the size of 4 feet tall. It had brown wooden skin with a wig of hair that was long and white. On the arms were crossbows with a small gatling gun on it's chest.

Inari then said to Kamakiri, "So, you coming at me or what hag?"

Inari then saw her as she began running at him with a scream. Inari then closed his eyes as he then seemed to twitch his temples. Opening his eyes appeared his Sharingan that he inherited from his father. He then pulled his good hand back as Shooting Wind then had its left arm fire its long bolt at Kamakiri.

Swinging up her war scythe that she had pulled out she cut the bolt to pieces. Inari then pulled his index finger up and lowered his pinky. The left shoulder opened as a tag was there that had chakra form over it. A flash of fire came out that was carried by the wind as Kamakiri then leaped out of the way. Inari then crouched as he leaped into the air pulling his puppet with him.

Kamakiri then threw her regular scythe as she leaped onto it and through the air. She flipped as she swung her war scythe at the boy that called her a hag of all things. Inari saw this coming as he curled his ring finger in and had the puppet fire it's right arm bolt. The bolt broke to pieces as Inari then felt his eyes slowly go from one tomo to two with pain. He then saw her in greater definition, as if she were just slowly moving in the world.

Inari pulled back his wrist as he threw his hand with the middle and index fingers folded down. Pulling his pink back with his thumb and pointing his ring finger the puppet began to shake. Inari said as the puppet continued to rattle, "Green Secret Technique: Wild Samurai.".

The arms fell off of Shooting Wind as they formed into a sword. The sword then went to the head of the puppet as it bit down on the hilt. The puppet's jaw fused with the katana hilt as the puppet then began spinning.

Inari said to Kamakiri as he landed and threw his arm up, "Take this hag!"

Swinging down her scythe was Kamakiri as she slammed it down on the puppet. Inari then pulled back his hand as his made a fist saying to her starring her down, "Green Secret Technique: Rain Forest Rain."

The puppet stopped spinning to show that there were multiple gatling guns floating there. Firing all at once were the needles from all directions as Kamakiri was struck and fell down. She screamed as blood came out of her body.

Akane then moved as he then said to Inari, "NO! YOU KILLED MY MISTRESS!"

Inari then said to him, "And, now I'm going to kill you."

Inari then moved his hand as he punched and had his arm throw a the puppet at Akane. He put his thumb out as he said to Akane, "Green Secret Technique: Grand Forest Thunder."

The puppet's belly walls acted as cymbals as the slammed at him vibrating his body. Akane then bled from the ears and eyes as he fell down dead. Inari then said growling at the other Taifu women would stood where they were. Inari then said to his comrades who were stalling waiting for their next order, " They broke into our house, finish them!"

Bolts came from many directions as the Taifu were slowly wiped out. When the numbers were dwindled down to the last 10 or so they were captured. Inari then went up to Kankuro who was examining Akane's body. Kankuro then said to him, "Turns out your friend was being controlled by a deep seeded genjutsu."

Shocked Inari then felt his eyes pain again, he then collapsed as he hit the ground. His eyes were different as they seemed to fuse.

Kankuro then picked up Inari as he took him to the hospital shack. Chīsanamura followed him as she then walked with him. Kankuro then said to her after dropping off Inari, "Chīsanamura, I want to take you away from the fighting. I told you last night that, I wanted us to be married."

Smiling Chīsanamura said to him, "Kuro-kun, I want us to share our love too. But, I won't leave my family here where they could be in danger. Not without, doing as they wish. They are my family, I won't just leave them."

Nodding Kankuro then said to her, "Well, what will it take?"

Chīsanamura Smiled even more, "It will take a ceremony of devotion and with what we have had. Something to celebrate the happiness of life would be just perfect."

Nodding Kankuro agreed as he then said to her, "I'll talk to Inari about it first thing he wakes up."

Two days later the village was standing in the center of town. The attack site was cut off from the village for now until it could later be prepared. Inari was standing in what he could find in the manner of robes as he still had his arm in a sling. Many of the villages came as best dressed as they could. There were many white sheets hanging as the Tidal Wave Five girls wore dresses made of linen from around the village.

Kankuro stood in front of Inari as he saw his Chīsanamura standing in a brown dress from an old blanket. She had that black charcoal make up on as she smiled at her love. Inari then said as two people moved a small wooden table in front of him, "We are gathered here today, not only as survivors. But, those who thrive and push on. We have lost a lot, but we have gained something new today."

Tazuna and Tsunami were standing in the audience as they seemed very proud of their son and grandson leading these people. Giving them hope, being a good leader even if he did seem a bit cold. Possibly the war having something to do with it.

Inari continued as he said to the people, "Today, we bring two survivors, a brother and sister together. They will not only cement the bond that is sacred to us, but to each other. This is the first marriage in our short history. So, we have made a new tradition here, to gather four items that describe your chosen spouse. Then make them into a fine broth tea and, then to drink each other's tea that was prepared. This shall cement the relationship, please Kankuro present your tea."

Kankuro then said as his tea was poured by Uesutoribā, "The beauty that you have can only be described by the small sapphires found in the river near the village. Dreaming forever however weird is the sleeping moth found in this forest that is you. Your love and compassion can only be showed by the leaves that grow on the trees that surround and hold the village close like a mother to her child. And finally, the ever gentle wind that makes the breeze that which is your voice. I brewed this tea with my devotion and love to you, please drink it with my soul in mind."

Smiling as a tear threatened to come down her eye Chīsanamura said as her tea was poured, "Sand that is normally coarse that was found at our beaches is just the outside of your personality. The silk I gathered from silk worms is the touch of your skin when you hold me in your arms. The protection you give me whether you're there or not are like the bark from the trees shield my body from the harsh world. Finally, the energy you exhibit when I see you play or create your puppets can only be displayed by a young frog's first hop. These things and more describe you, the reason why I chose you. I brewed this tea with my heart and tears of happiness, please drink it with my soul in mind."

The teas were given to one another as they drink down the terrible tea. But, with the soul and passion of the words the two seemed to find a grand taste to it. Inari then said to them, "Please, drink now from the same glass of rice wine. This shall signify that you are pured by each other."

The glass of rice wine was sipped by Kankuro first and then handed to Chīsanamura. Chīsanamura drank the rest as they listened to Inari say his next words, "Finally, show your devotion through the action of meeting lips. The bridge of emotion and love, the bridges that we shall never burn no matter what."

Kissing each other the two smiled on the inside. They were married and forever would be united.

Present as Kankuro is appearing over the Leaf Village

Kankuro then said to Ki, "Ki, please make this the fastest trip possible. Time is not a luxury, and not our friend."

Ki nodded as he then went through the air. He flew out and above trying to reach home all the faster. Kankuro could only hope that he would not be too late.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Rin was working tirelessly as she then heard a croak from a frog that was in a cage that hung from the ceiling. Sakura who was reading from a medic manual out loud to Rin lifted her head. She seemed confused as Rin then glared. Many croaks were made suddenly as Rin then stood up and went to a closet door. Pulling out a pair of sword Rin then said to Sakura, "Come on, sensei, we are under attack."

Sakura then went into alter mode as she then got up and went to help with the up coming fight. Wounded were being aided by medics that learned under Rin and Sakura that week. Outside the hospital shack was a man in a wheel chair with brown hair. His eyes were green as he had two hands and no legs having a belt hold him down at the thighs. He wore a brown shirt with blue blanket vest as he rolled his chair. He had a crossbow as he rolled to the side of a building where he could fire and keep the civilians safe.

Inari then began moving as he ran with his crossbow and Naruto. Naruto then asked him, "Who knows your location?"

Inari then said to him, "With the exception of Kankuro-sensei, I don't know many that know where we live. But, anything's possible."

Ayumi ran out as she grabbed up a pair of sai with Shirudo going to the emergency weapon cash. Shika was leaping through the village as she came to a halt soon after meeting up at the center of the village. Inari then glared as his eyes then became his Sharingan and leaping into the air pulling off his crossbow. He landed on the roof of one of the shack and aimed as he then fired the bolt after attaching a chain to it. The bolt hit the top of the tunnel as he then used his wind chakra to make his way up easier with it spiraling around his waist. Inari then came out of a tree away from the tree house as he pulled out his bag with Shooting Wind a magazine. He loaded up the magazine and pumped the back handle allowing a bolt to come out then load itself.

Inari took aim as he then saw what was coming in the distance. He then said lowering his armament, "Well, if it ain't Kankuro sensei."

Kankuro was on top of Ki as the bird came in for a landing. Kankuro then got off as he then said to Ki, "Thanks for the ride and for making it so fast."

Smiling Inari then slid down the tree as he then landed in front of Kankuro. He then said to him, "Well, well this month is full of surprises. First Naruto gets here and now you're here, welcome back sensei."

Kankuro then seemed alarmed as he asked then, "Wait, Naruto is here?"

Nodding Inari then said to him, "Yeah, totally he's even taught me a few things with my wind jutsu. We've even developed a jutsu that will no doubt come in handy when we go up against the Damiyo."

Kankuro then sadden as he said to him, "Yeah, about that, I would like you to convene a meeting."

Inari then said to him, "It's serious, huh? Alright, we'll have a meeting in an hour. Meanwhile, why don't you get yourself something to eat. I have to go and alert the girls."

Inari then ran with Kankuro behind him as Ki vanished in a cloud of smoke. Going to the hatch Inari pulled on it as the door flew up. The pair then went inside as the hatch slammed with a thud. Going up to the door Inari the did the secret knock as the door opened. Inari then said to the guards, "Don't worry, it's Kankuro sensei."

The guards lowered their armaments as Inari raised his hand at Rin who stood on a roof of a shack. She then pulled out a crystal and dinged it as the frogs began to seize their croaking. Kankuro then went up to Naruto as the guy came up and said to Kankuro with a hug, "Kankuro, it's been forever man."

Releasing his friend Kankuro then greeted Sakura, "Hello, Sakura, how's Hinata and Sasame doing? Temari said that Hinata was in her first trimester."

Nodding Sakura then said to him, "Yes, she is, there will be a young one in the family. Sasame is having some difficulties with her third trimester. It's going to be a difficult baby to deliver, hopefully the contamination from the Kuruma chakra will heal it. I myself am doing fair, protecting my hokage candidate and all. How's Temari? She has been back to the house in the last month and a half."

Kankuro then said to her, "Can you blame her? She's visiting her nephew for the first time."

Sakura then asked, "That reminds me, how's the new born?"

Kankuro then told her, "He's fine, a real soldier like his dad."

Naruto then asked him, "So, what's his name?"

Kankuro replied to him, "Sagan, the very brave little guy."

Kankuro then said to them, "Alright, we might want to get to the meeting. Hey, Naruto did you like the Frog Ramen?"

Shocked Naruto then asked with enthusiasm causing Sakura to grin and shake her head closing her eyes, "There's ramen!?"

This caused a laugh as the three went to go to the elevator. At the elevator the three went in pairs, Sakura with Naruto. Followed by Kankuro who went as soon as Kakashi got there. The door opened as Naruto said shocked, "Whoa, man nice job."

Ayumi stopped kissing Inari as she got off him as she was straddling him. She blushed as Inari then scooted his chair into his desk blushing as well.

Sakura then hit his shoulder as he said to her, "Hey, what was that for?"

Sakura said to him, "How would you like it if someone interrupted our special moment?"

Naruto then said scratching the back of his head, "Eh, sorry about that Inari."

Rin's voice then came from the window as she said to them, "Don't be, you just stopped me from stopping them. Again."

Ayumi ducked her head a little as she pulled at her collar. And seemed to blush even more and slightly squirmed. The elevator opened as Kakashi and Kankuro came out as Inari then said to them, "Nice of you guys to join us, I just hope the others can get here."

Coming from the shadows in the room were four people. One was a woman who had chain mail tank top over her brown wool shirt. She had elbow pads on and a pair of shin pads that were green. Her short shorts were black and had on her back a pump crossbow. Her breasts were a b-cup and her orange hair done up in a bun with three short bangs in the back under the bun. She wore a mask that was green in the design of a beetle and had the kanji of Shiryoku 視力 in brown above her eye holes.

Behind her to her right were two men with the one in the back to be tall and stocky. He dwarfed everyone in the room as he was like a walking tree standing at about nine feet tall and his arms as thick as oak trees. He wore the same uniform as the woman, his hair was in a crew cut and was black. His mask was green and that of a gator with the kanji of Kamereon along the forehead カメレオン.

In front of him was a short and skinny person that stood at about three and a half feet tall. He wore the same uniform as the two with his throat deliberately exposed to show a metal plate at his throat. His head was bald and unlike his two comrades he did not have a pump crossbow, instead carrying a sling on his yellow belt with pockets with round shapes inside. It had lines on it as well as a glint to it. He had on the mask of an ant with the kanji for Nodo in brown on his green mask on the forehead 喉.

The one still slightly in the shadows had a full blank green mask over his face, the kanji for Hitodzute were written straight down in brown 人伝. He stood on the left side of the woman, he was tall reaching Naruto's height. His hair was spiky like Naruto's and was dark blue.

Out of the elevator came Shirudo with Shika as Naruto then asked them, "Who are the four anbu?"

Kankuro then asked sharing his curiosity, "Yeah, last time I was here there were anbu."

Inari then said to him, "Rin came up with the idea that the Tidal Wave Five as we've been named should be the public face of the rebellion. And these four would be our hands when we are being in the public. They are each students of Rin, former wounded beyond fixing soldiers. She did what she needed to make their wishes of serving granted."

Sakura seemed cold as she then said with a bone chilling voice, "You mean she experimented on them, like lab rats."

Rin looked to her left shamed as Inari then said to Sakura, "No, I mean she gave them what they wanted. They wanted to gain the benefits of her work on frogs and so they did. There is nothing wrong with that as long as she finds willing volunteers. I will not condone a rogue person that will just grab up who they want. These four have sought her out, we didn't ask for them nor did was sought them out. They asked for combat duty, isn't that right commander?"

Shiryoku then said to them, "That is correct sir, after I became blind I was nearly suicidal. But, with Rin-sama's treatments and training, I am a efficient shinobi of the Rain forest."

Inari then said to Kankuro, "Alright, sensei what is it you have to say?"

Kankuro then said as he cleared his throat, "Inari, Lord Kazekage has informed me that the Damiyo is through playing games. That this is the final straw that has broke the frog's back. He is going to raid the villages and take what he wants. This is no bluff either, he has to have some way to do this."

Inari then said to him, "So, this is going to be like Mauntenkurasshu where we defeated Hidan while the Sand and Leaf were at war with the Akatsuki. Just four months ago, the biggest battle of our history so far. The Taifu were on the offensive and I had shortly returned from my solo mission from the Leaf Village. Before you ask Naruto, yes I was a spy and so was Tazuna. The Akane you saw was a transformed Rin."

Nodding Rin then said to him, "Yes, I was there too. It was a beautiful village from what I could tell from the blue prints and pictures."

Nodding Sakura then said to her, "Thank you."

Flash Back four months ago

Inari was leaping through the forest as Akane was behind him. Landing he was just in civilian gear as he then went to a tree. He looked down and saw that there many dead deer with Inoshishi and Kasumi standing at a grave. They had dug it up as they were carrying a body, Inari then growled as he said to Akane who had just landed, "It's too late."

Flash back still only three months and three weeks ago

Inari was standing with his ninja gear on as he stood with his troops outside of a village. The village had many Taifu walking towards it as Inari sat on top of a horse. He then said to his band of 15 men and women, "Alright, what I want you guys to do is fight with all your might. We don't know where Hidan the criminal is, that's why we've launched a five attack where the Taifu are attacking. If he is here, then I'm going to summon the avians to get us reinforcements. In the mean time I will take him on if you guys and take on the Taifu."

The men nodded as Inari then pulled on the reins as his horse charged down the hill. Inari then said as he saw a black robe with blue hooded man walk carrying a scythe with three points, "Great."

Inari then leaped off his horse as he pulled it to a halt and bit his thumb. He formed several hand seals as he then slammed his hand onto air that swirled beneath his hand. Seals appeared as chakra came out of his hand and formed into a cloud as Seiyo appeared in the air. Inari then looked down as he then said to him, "What are you doing here? I thought I summoned for Buru?"

Seiyo then said to Inari, "We are allies again and Buru is on a mission. I'll just have to do, now hang on I think I know how to take this guy."

Flying into the air was Seiyo as he then flapped out a burst of wind at the Taifu. The Taifu flew away as Hidan slammed down his scythe and said to him, "WHY YOU LITTLE FUCK!"

Hidan then had a spike come out of his wrist as he threw it at Seiyo. Seiyo then down after being struck at the chest of the spike. Falling Inari then leaped off as Seiyo then vanished in a cloud of smoka. Inari landed as he then reached for his puppet Shooting Wind. He then said to Hidan, "Face the Shooting Wind of the Rain forest."

Present

Inari then said to them, "The rest is inconsequential, it is after all our one and only S-rank mission. To not be shared with out nations. My apologies, Naruto and Kankuro sensei."

Naruto seemed unconvinced, but held his trap shut for what the next plan was. Inari then said to Kankuro, "Thank you Kankuro, I'd like to discuss a plan in the morning if you don't mind. We'll reconvene at that time."

Everyone began leaving as Inari then remained and then pulled out a piece of paper. He summoned a small bird that was a blue jay. The blue jay then looked at Inari as he then gave a piece of paper to him. Inari then said to him, "Deliver this and make sure you aren't followed."

Many hours later at the Kareu restuarnt

Naruto was slurping as he then smack his lips after eating a bunch of noddles. Sakura was there with him watching with a small grin. Naruto then said to the chef, "Man, you are no Teuchi, old man Kareu. But, your frog ramen is one of the best I've ever had."

Smiling Sakura said to him, "That's because it has ramen in it."

Thinking about it Naruto then nodded as he said to her, "You might be right about that Sakura."

Giggling Sakura then said to him as she stroked his cheek, "That's what I love about you, Naruto. Just like Hinata, Sasame and Temari; just the brightest personality in the world. So, innocent and child like, now give me a kiss."

Grinning he then stood up and said to her, "Come and get it then."

Running Naruto then began to be chased by Sakura as she giggled as well giving chase to him. On a building was Hitodzute as he then reached down and slipped his hand into an invisible pouch. He then pulled it out as he then unrolled a scroll. Tapping his hand on it with chakra flowing into it sand poured out onto the building as a could of smoke was seen.

Moving his hand into the formation of hand seals he casted a jutsu: Ram, Dragon, Dog, Dragon, Ram, Monkey and Dragon. Hitodzute then said as he cast his jutsu, "Wind Earth Combination: Sand Serpent Ninjutsu."

The sand became a giant serpent as it went out and people looked up. People began to run as Naruto stopped to see what was going on. Inari then leaped up and landed as he said forming his own hand seals, "Wind Style: Claw Ripping Tiger Ninjutsu!"

The wind spiraled into a tiger as it roared and moved in with it's claw. Naruto saw the fight as Inari cast his jutsu. Naruto then said to Sakura who had come to a stop by her lover, "That's the new jutsu me and Inari made."

The tiger moved in as the sand serpent attacked, teeth and claws went at each other. Hitodzute then formed a new set of hand seals as he then cast his second jutsu. The sand around him moved into several ropes as they became swirling snakes. Inari then reached for his crossbow as he had chakra funnel into a small mounted pipe along the right side. Firing a bolt from the crossbow the bolt had air surrounding it as the sand snakes were taken out one after another.

Inari then opened his eyes after closing them momentarily, his Sharingan was revealed as he said to Hitodzute, "I can't believe you turned traitor."

Hitodzute then said to him, "I've been a spy from the very start Inari. Now, that my mission is over, I am going to steal the very essence that is you."

Pulling off his mask Hitodzute threw it away to show his ski mask covered face. His ski mask was pulled up to the bridge of his nose. His right eye was of the Akuma no Mōmaku as he had his other eye to reveal it as brown. He then looked at Inari as the area around him began to turn black and Inari's right eye began to lose some chakra. Groaning Inari then tried to turn his eye away from Hitodzute's Akuma no Mōmaku eye.

From the air came down a tornado as there must have been a casting of a ninjutsu. The tornado formed into a serpent as Inari then growled as he then opened his other eye after groaning. His eye slowly shifted as it fused into a 'S' shaped pupil with a hole in the middle. He had the Mangekyō Sharingan as he then made a few hand signs. He then said as black water came from the air that rushed to the roof, "Suijin style: Water Frigate Bird Ninjutsu!"

The black water formed into a Frigate bird as it flew at Hitodzute. The water crashed into the roof of the shack as holes appeared as Hitodzute leaped into the air. Landing the anbu broke the link with Inari as Inari then panted and tried to breathe in.

Naruto was through standing around as he ran up there to get in the fight. Suddenly a wall appeared as he tried to get at the fight. The wall pushed him off as he then hit the ground and Sakura then pointed at the ceiling of the village. She then said pointing out sever paper seals, "He has made it a special fight, those seals are from the Land of Water. They take the dna water sample of someone's sweat and only allow that person through them. Hitodzute planned this from the get go."

Growling Naruto then said to her, "What about Kuruma form?"

Shaking her head Sakura said to him, "I don't that even that will work."

Inari then said as he stood up warily on his feet, "I will defeat you."

Shaking he starred down Hitodzute and saw black coming at the center of his field of vision. Inari then said as he glared having black chakra come from his eye, "Time to get out of the comfort zone. Yama no Kami genjutsu."

The two eyes locked as the chakra was absorbed by Inari as he felt his very life drain from him. He seemed to flex in veins and paled as he fell to his knees. He then fell face forward and hit the metal roof of the shack with a thud. Inari was unconscious as Hitodzute's one eye slowly shifted into a Sharingan Mangekyō.

Feeling winded Hitodzute then said to the fallen Inari, "Be happy that I'm leaving you with your life."

Hitodzute then formed several hand seals as the sand then became a armadillo, "Drilling Armadillo Ninjutsu." Drilling through the ceiling Hitodzute leaped after it as he escaped the village. Cracks came across the ceiling as Naruto saw this and then made his clone hand seal. Millions upon millions of clones appeared as they ran around grabbing up everyone. Others went to reinforce the ceiling as Sakura then roared punching pieces to dirt. Inari had a large piece fall after him as Rin then leaped through the barrier as her skin shifted into Inari's body. Landing she grabbed her leader and leaped down with him as they hit the ground dodging the large piece of stone.

Burakkupāru was a large city with a wall enclosing it with guards standing at the wall towers. The villagers were held in their canals like cow and the soldier enjoyed the benefits of having slave ran businesses. Walking through the gate was Hitodzute being escorted by Taifu.

At the palace was a man standing there that was rather skinny and small. He had black hair and blue eyes as he stood wearing long lavish blue robes. He had on his back a wave edge design trident as he then turned around. He had a mustache and two goatee pieces of hair at the chin corners. Smiling he then said to the genuflecting Hitodzute, "Rise dear soldier and tell me of what you know."

Hitodzute then said as he rose up, "Nettaiuringakure's precious Inari the Shooting Wind is defeated."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Inari was resting in a bed as Sakura was scanning him with her chakra. She then sighed as she then said to them, "It seems that he has lost a great potential of his life force. That's the worst of it, the good news is, he'll recover. Though it does seem that his vision is vanishing slowly. Probably due to the fact that he has the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Naruto then said to the group, "What? When did he kill his best friend of all people?"

Kankuro then answered Naruto, "That would be when his best friend was controlled by a complicated genjutsu to make him look like a traitor. The same could be done to Hitodzute. Could have been done to him when he was in the city under observer duty."

Naruto then looked at them as he then said to them, "So, what's this crazy evil guy's next move?"

Shirudo then said gripping her shovel, "To fucking die."

Turning Shirudo began to walk out as Ayumi morphed to her and slapped her. Ayumi then said to her, "Are you nuts? That's the capital, the Ryoshi and Taifu are there. Not to mention the rumored Mori, the fucking Mori. They have gotten rid of whole villages and islands by themselves!"

The doors opened as Nodo entered as he then said to the group, "Rin-sama, now may not be the best time. But, the Taifu are on the move."

Rin looked up as she asked him, "Where?"

Nodo replied, "Bōeki Minato, they have sent us a mission that promises compensation. But, we need to get a move on quick."

Naruto then said to them, "Alright, well let's g-"

Shika then said to him, "No!"

Naruto stopped as he then heard her said to him, "This is our homeland, this is our country. It is our duty, to protect it. We didn't make this village just to let the hokage or jonin of the Sand fight it for us. This is our fight, and the Tidal Wave Five is just as strong with or without Inari-kun. As heir to the damiyo I order Rin, Shirudo and Ayumi to follow me into battle. The Taifu die today, by our hands and no one else. Kasumi wants to try and enslave the very large source of our country's economy and the world's best port. Then he has to get through us. Hokage-sama, I do no wish to risk your life for our little country. Save that for your people."

Naruto then seemed pulled as he then said to her, "I ain't hokage yet, and I pledged at the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. That my people were all the people in the world. So that just means that me, Sakura and Kakashi are going to be fighting along side you."

Kankuro then said to Shika, "I'll stay here and watch after the kid with Rin. We really should have a medic here."

Sakura then said to the group, "No, Rin is the face of her people. I'll stay, Kakashi sensei please watch after our knucklehead hokage."

Kakashi nodded as Shika then said the group, "Alright, people we don't have much time. Hokage and Kakashi-sama's please, help defend the people. We lead the army, alright?"

Nodding Naruto then said to her, "Not a problem, they won't get past me."

Bōeki Minato

A giant port could be seen as a mass of black was walking towards it. People were armed with shuriken guns while others hid in their houses. The boats off the docks had their canons facing the shore aiming at the soon to be battle field. Canons were rolled up as Shika stood in front of her army of soldiers that held their cross bows and swords.

Kakashi stood as he put away his book and then pulled up his headband. He then looked out over the battlefield. Kasumi came up on his horse as he then said to them, "So, it is true. Inari the Shooting Wind is defeated. Looks like you need to watch your traitors more carefully." Laughing Kasumi had his comrades join him.

Inoshishi walked up as he then strapped his right foot and came to a halt. Walking up in a black trench coat with a blue hood and wearing three blue topped war umbrellas was a red haired man. His eyes were purple as he wore blue boots and gloves.

Beside him walked up two more people one being behind to the side of the other. The man that walked up had green eyes and brown hair. He wore a black shirt with blue pants, gloves and pulled down hood. The girl beside him was young and had similar features only her hair went down to her neck collar line. Wearing the same uniform as the man in front of her to her side as she looked down. Around her neck was a blue rope with a wooden plate that had a seal on it.

Inoshishi then said to the red headed man, "Sansei, please prepare your jutsu, it shall give us a great advantage. We all have our chakra enhanced hoods to protect us."

The man wearing the trench coat then began to form many hand seals as he aimed his hands to the side. Chakra came off them as they went into the clouds and the sky darkened with the sound of thunder. Kasumi then said to the man that had the little girl with him, "Alright, let's get the ball rolling quickly please, Akuryō."

Akuryō then shoved the little girl up as she nearly tripped and heard the man make hand seals. He then said in a laugh that turned people's stomachs, "Time to join the frenzy, dead daughter."

The plate glowed as the girl's eyes snapped open. She trembled as her teeth grew larger and her body began to expand ripping through the clothes. Chakra flew out of her as she morphed into a giant walrus. The monster roared as Naruto the said to Shika, "Damiyo, I know you told me to protect the people. But, my suggestion, let a monster handle a monster."

Shika then nodded after letting go of her shock, "Right, go, please."

Naruto then had gold chakra leak out of him as he got on all fours leaping into battle. Ayumi then raised her arm hight into the sky. She then struck it down as canon fire was heard and canon balls flew to the field. Inoshishi then made several hand seals as he breathed out a giant dragon made of fire. The dragon swung it's paw at the canon balls breaking them apart.

Kasumi then made several soldiers pour our their water bottles and canteens. The water came up as they formed into Kasumi and many soldier with Akuryō's style of uniform put on wooden plates around their necks. Akuryō then formed many hand seals as he said to them, "Demon Skin Ninjutsu."

The soldiers morphed into giant black bulky demons with white spikes along their skins. They were rather big almost like sumos only bigger. The charge of several hundreds of soldiers began as they ran down the hill. The thousand soldiers ran into battle as they pulled out their weapons and fought with the Kasumi clones.

Shika then said to the archers, "Fire!"

Bolts flew at the battlefield as Shirudo was given the nod by Shika. Shirudo then pulled off her shovel and spun it as she then aimed it. Running into battle she screamed to her soldiers that followed her, "FOR FREEDOM!"

Nodo, Kamereon and Shiryoku stood with Kakashi as many of the Kasumi clones got past the rebels. Kakashi ran in as he began to attack them leaping between the kunai fired by civilians in self defense. Kamereon made a hand seal as he turned invisible and made wind made shuriken appeared in his old place. They attacked the four Kasumi clones that tried to attack him.

Todo had his throat plate open as he stood perfectly still, the Kasumi clones near him turned into water having trouble maintaining shape. Shiryoku leaped as she pulled off her crossbow and fired at various Kasumi. She then made a pair of hand seals and punched having fire come from her fist at the Kasumi clones being boiled to death.

Shika charged as she then said making hand seals, "GALLOP OF THE DEER NINJUTSU!" Stone came out as it formed into giant antlers as she leaped at many Taifu demon.

Rain began pouring down as it burned the skin of many making scars appear on soldiers flesh. Rin sent out her frogs after analyzing the rain composition. Her frogs got to the wounded and began to lick them with chakra enhanced tongues. The frogs were both providing chakra shields from the rain and healing the wounded.

Rin then made several hand seals as she then said gathering a large amount of water, "Water Style: Frog Tongue Catapult."

Ayumi leaped into the water construct of a frog as it fired it's tongue sending her into battle. Ayumi made several hand seals as she then expanded like a balloon. She then fired a large flame that went at several Kasumi clones in the shape of a bird.

Naruto created a demon bomb as he fired it at the Demon Walrus that had the air turn to ice protecting it. Growling Naruto then had a giant fox construct appear around him as he then charged at the walrus. The fox bit at the Walrus's neck as the Walrus then felt major pain. A large ice spear came from the air as the fin swung down driving it through the fox head. Kurama roared in pain with Naruto as the two went back and had to come up with a new strategy.

Back at Nettaiuringakure

Sakura was checking the civilians that were cut and bruised during the attack. Kankuro was looking up at the moon as he saw it clearly and wondered how Naruto was doing on this night. How, his students were doing, how is son and wife were doing. Suffice it to say that he had his mind on a lot.

At Inari's bed the boy opened his eyes up as he got up and gritted his teeth. He then stood up from the beg and looked for his weapons. He could only find his puppet as he placed it in it's bag. He put it on his belt and hefted to his waist gritting as his arm pained. It felt hold as he then began walking out into the night. He then bit his thumb as he had a seal appear and stepped on it. A cloud of smoke took him as he vanished and reappeared.

There he stood at the world nest of the avian world and began walking. On a perch was the wizened mocking bird that was Maneru. Inari then bowed to him as he said to Maneru, "Maneru sensei, I need your help. My people, they are about to suffer if I don't do something that will lead me to the path of light. Please, help me."

Looking at his Maneru then said to him, "Alright, but we haven't much time."

Inari then stood up as he nodded and made three hand seals as he said outloud, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three clones appeared to his sides as Inari then said with some tiredness affecting him, "Let's get started."

The Inari were leaping on bamboo trees as they kept going faster and leaping at intense speeds. Nearly flying through the air were they as they landed and one hit the ground rolling into a cloud of smoke. The real Inari was sitting and balancing on a tall bamboo plate as he had Maneru sitting on his head. The plate was perfectly still as Inari had one clone doing the imbalance wavering trying to find the perfect balance for him.

The last clone leaped along the bamboo poll as he then attained enough air to fly for a few seconds. The clone then poofed in a cloud of smoke as Inari opened his eyes to show his red iris took up all of his eye that used to be white and his pupil was really small in the middle. He then said to Maneru, "I believe I'm ready Maneru sensei."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Naruto leaped through the air as he took down the demon Walrus as dawn was coming. He saw the walrus slowly shift into the small girl and picked her up. He then broke the wooden plate, the acid rain had stopped by now. Akuryō was exhausted as he fought holding an axe and fighting with Ayumi. Ayumi then shifted behind him tripping him to the ground.

Kasumi refused to give up as he was about to take a food pill. Kakashi's hand grabbed his wrist as a chidori was driven through his chest. Falling down Kasumi then hit the ground after Kakashi yanked out his arm. Inoshishi was surrounded and hit on the back of his head by Shika. Inoshishi hit the ground with a thud as Sansei was just too tired to fight. He raised his arms to surrender as Kakashi then said looking over Inoshishi, "He's a traitor of the Leaf. We'll take him with us."

Smiling Shika looked at the field of battle as samurai walked with yellow armor and swords with lightning. They carried a banner of lightning as Shika then walked up to the commander. He had brown skin with white long thin mustache hair on both sides. His eyes were yellow as Shika bowed and said to him, "Thank you general, without you this battle might have been a loss to us and our cause."

The man then said to her, "Yes, well while our damiyo has told us that shipping lightning tags to the taifu was just a means of extending peace. It seems that we were extending it to the wrong people. No damiyo should kill his own people like this. The only thing left now is to take the fight to the capital. Will you stand by me Damiyo Shika Edatsuno?"

Bowing Shika then said to the general, "It would be my pleasure, General Kaminari."

Several taifu, were being taken in chains to be hauled onto the ships. As Shika then said to the army that was recovering, "The bulk of the Taifu is gone and destroyed! We have won! But, the war is not over yet! Now, to truly get rid of the Taifu we must take the battle to the Damiyo! Today we travel to Burakkupāru!"

Cheers were heard as men smiled and women hugged the samurai of the Lightning. Rice wine glasses tapped as the drinks were passed around. Rin smiled as she had a tear come out her eye as Ayumi then said to her, "Is that a tear coming out?"

Rin then said to Ayumi, "Yes, it is, after all this fighting and senseless carnage. We are about to achieve what we have fought for four long years for. Freedom, peace, if only Inari could be with us. He'd be so happy, he might even laugh again. Sure he was cheerful with Naruto-sama, but he truly has not laughed in a long time."

Ayumi nodded as Shirudo walked passed them as she then walked up to the Kasumi corpse. She then took her shovel and slammed it down on the head with lightning coming off the blade. The head rolled as it came to a stop at her feet. She then said to the head, "You destroyed my village. My family, you deserve worse than death. You are a monster, and I hope you don't get your reward in the afterlife."

Kakashi saw what she had done and nodded as he saw her revenge was still not quenched. Shirudo would be lost for a long time, even with her love for Inari. Though she would never admit it, that was what kept her from totally going off the rails. She really needed to be shown that her feeling were received or noticed.

The army began to walk until they got to the beach and boarded ships. The ships began to go to Burakkupāru as they got there they saw Kankuro, Sakura and a hand full of soldier standing there at the beach of Burakkupāru. There at the other end of the battlefield was Inari as he stood holding a fist. He then looked up as the rest of the Taifu began marching on the sand to meet them.

Standing at the for front was a big burly man with large muscles that had a black beard. His eyes were silver as he looked at the army that was nearly as big as his. The man wore a white fur vest with black pants as he had a blue hood. His army wore a similar set of garments as he had a giant claw looking blade on his back.

Inari then said to him, "Yajū Inu, the Failed Mori, the ultimate commander of the Taifu. The big bad himself, you're mine."

Inari then leaped as he flew through the air as sand flew up on both sides. His eyes were they of his red with black small pupil. His arms had the hairs turn into feathers as chakra ripped off his feet and his hands turned into talon like hands. Flapping his new arm wings Inari took to the sky as he then made several hand seals. Wind gathered around his arm as he aimed his arm at Yajū and said to him, "WIND ARROW!"

Making a fist Inari's arm was barely scratched by the forbidden jutsu. Yajū on the other hand pulled off his sword as green chakra leaked out of him as he swung his sword at the wind arrow. Launching himself into the air Inari heard Shika say to her soldiers, "FOR FREEDOM!"

Soldiers went into battle with the Taifu as Kakashi leaped out and began fighting. Kankuro had his puppets come out as he pulled his hands into a dance as kunai and fire came from Scorpion's body. Sakura was chaing as she slammed her fist into the enemy. Ayumi morphed into a spear as she stabbed a Taifu after bouncing her shaft form.

Leaping into combat was Rin as she had her throat expand and let out a geyser shot at the Taifu. Shika had a lime stone wall come out to help protect herself and the wounded that were gathered. Rin leaped back behind the wall as she began to heal the soldiers. Sakura moved back after grabbing a cross bow and firing cover fire. After it ran out she gave it to a soldier who placed on a second magazine. Sakura began working on soldiers behind the lime stone wall.

Shirudo and the Lightning general ran into combat as they fought masterfully together. She would leap in and swing her shovel at one; while the general came from behind her scissor cut with his two swords the enemy. Bolts flew from one side to the other as the rebel Nettaiuringakure soldiers fired the attacks. Kunai launchers came in handy as well as the battle was handled.

Yajū swung his sword as he was fighting Inari and Inari then opened his eyes even further. He saw that Yajū had a weakness, it was on his right elbow, a large deep scar. Moving his hands into a flurry Maneru sensei was summoned into the air. Maneru then landed on Inari's neck as he seemed to fuse with the young student. Inari had his face develop beak like as he let open his mouth launching a ball of wind. Slicing the wind apart was Yaju with his sword as Inari saw the opening he was looking for. His right eye shifted to his Mangekyo as he had his eye spin, the skin on Yaju's arm began to blacken.

Inari's eye changed back as he then nearly fell and nearly hit the ground. Yaju screamed as his arm broke and his arm swung wildly cutting a Taifu's head off. The taifu grew into a tree instantly as the blood turned green. The sword was let go of as it spun hitting many soldiers of both sides, Sakura leaped to the friendlies as she began healing them trying to get rid of the bark.

The sword was stopped by Naruto as he caught it and stabbed it into the ground. Inari then looked at the broken warrior. Inari then looked at him and pulled out a folded one handed cross bow from his leg. Naruto moved to stop him as Inari then pulled the switch letting the bow unfold. The bolt already loaded and the trigger pulled. Naruto tackled Inari as the bolt hit the man's skull killing him.

Naruto then yelled at him, "YOU MONSTER! THE MAN WAS UNARMED! THE BATTLE WAS OVER!"

Kakashi then said to Naruto, "It is his country Naruto, he's doing what is best for his people. Not everyone can be changed, we found that out with Sasuke. He could have escaped and taken out hundreds of more people. Inari was in the right, doesn't mean it's fair though."

Inari then said to him, "Naruto, I understand where you're coming from."

Naruto stood up as he heard Inari continue, "But, you have to see it from my people's point of view. Half of the population enslaved and forced to do work for him and his corrupted lord. A quarter killed in genocide and the rest living in fear waiting to be dragged like pigs to the cutting board. I'm only a servant of my people and their weapon. In their heart of hearts they wanted him dead and I was their instrument to do just that. We Nettaiuringakure ninja are the weapons of our people, their shield as much as their sword."

Inari then began to walk as Maneru came out of his back and the feather grew back into hairs. Inari's eyes changed to normal as he walked and leaped into the air with Maneru shape shifting into a giant mockingbird after the wizened bird formed many hand seals. The bird took off as the capital was theirs, Shika, Ayumi and Shirudo began running after their love. Rin just watched him fly off into the noon as he went to finish the war. She longed for him to realize that this was the end and that he should be happy.

The damiyo stood as he then said to the retreating Mori uniformed members, "What are you doing you're my soldiers."

The Mori then said as they left, "No, you have lost. Now, we'll be taking this land for ourselves."

The Mori leaped away with Hitodzute leaving with them. The soldiers that were left dropped their weapons as they then got to the ground. Maneru landed as Inari leaped off and then said to the Damiyo, "You've lost, now hand over the country to it's rightful heir."

Shika, Shirudo and Ayumi arrived at the yard as many of the people had hope in their eyes. They watched as Shika then said as she stepped up, "Greetings, uncle, or should I call you traitor. Maybe monster?"

Growling the Damiyo then pulled off his trident as he then said to them, "I'll kill you all!"

Smacking his weapon's blade to the ground the brick cracked as the stones flew up. Inari then leaped into the air as he then made several hand seals. His arm grew many feathers as he made his wind arrow and said making a fist, "DIE! WIND ARROW!"

The arrow flew as if took the man's head from his body. The damiyo's body hit the ground as Inari then starred at the body. He then broke, he hit the ground with his knees planted. Tears came from his eyes as he cried and let his emotions swing. He screamed at the ground as he said to the dead damiyo, "WHY? WHY DID YOU MAKE US KILL YOU! YOU MONSTER! YOU TORTURED US! YOU KILLED US LIKE DOLLS! WE WERE YOUR PEOPLE! WHY!?"

Shika then hugged him as Ayumi stood there as if she didn't know the boy. Shirudo gripped her shovel as she then dropped it and went up to him. She then lifted his head up and then said to him, "You read more into this than me trying to shut you up and you'll regret it." Shirudo then kissed him as Shika looked sad and went up to the people.

Shika then said to the people, "From this day forward. We will forget this hell hole. We are free, my people, my countrymen. Please, leave and never come back to this island. I promise as the true heir that I shall be a far more kind and efficient leader than the last. And as long as my lungs keep breathing, I shall make sure this never happens again. But, we would not have gotten here without the help of our allies. Please, everyone thank the Leaf, Sand and Lightning for the contributions to our longed for freedom!"

Cheers and cries were heard as people were happy. Finally happy as they had never been before. Inari then stopped crying as he was released from Shirudo who stood up and smacked him on the shoulder with a slight sting, "Don't do that again."

Shirudo went off to blow off some steam. Inari grinned as he then said looking at the calming waves, "Looks like the turmoil has finally ended."

Naruto stood there as he walked up and said to him, "I'm sorry Inari, you were right. You are your people's shield and sword. I hope you hear those cheers, for that's what you did today. You made your people happy again."

Inari stood up as he nodded and said to Naruto, "Thanks, Naruto sensei."

Naruto nodded as the pair then saw the people continue to cheer.

Four days later

Inari was hammering as he was building a house with Tazuna looking at the blue prints. Naruto clones were all over the place hammering and lifting wood. Metal was used as walls as Nettaiuringakure now was being rebuilt. The sun shown high over the village as the sea breeze came in. Rain was hitting the ground lightly as the people smiled at the normal weather.

At the newly built gate was Rin as she stood with Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto. She had her bag packed and Inari ran up after he was done lowering a wall. He then put his hammer in his belt. He then said to her, "Well, ambassador, I hope that your trip is successful."

Nodding Rin then said to him back, "As I hope that our home's revival is done. I'll be back in five months. I hope to see you then."

Nodding Inari then said to her with a laugh, "Yup, I hope to see you then."

Shock and happiness flew through her as she then did what she didn't imagine. A kiss to his lips as she then let him go and said to him, "Be careful, please."

Inari nodded as the group began leaving out the gate and began running to the beach to join the boats to get back to the great naruto bridge. Walking up behind Inari were soldiers wearing orange flak vests with green long sleeve shirts and pants. They were carrying a litter vehicle called a Kago. Inside was Shika in her new green with orange sleeves robes. Getting out after the four soldiers came to a stop.

Shika smiled as she then said to him, "Thank you, Inari."

Inari then said to her, "What do you mean?"

Shika then said to him with a blush, "If you didn't find me and show me the kindness you did. Then I would have stayed in this forest. And not helped my people, thank you for seeing me as a regular girl."

Inari grinned as he said to her, "You are just that, a regular girl. I mean a damiyo, now, but you are still and always will be a regular girl to me."

Smiling with a blush Inari was kissed by Shika as she then said to him pulling away, "Your reward, for completing the SS mission of ending the war."

Inari then blushed as Shika then got inside her Kago with many soldiers carrying crossbows escorted the litter. Inari then turned around as he looked out at the village that he helped build and housed the people he cared about. It was over, it was all over. The war and the sadness, it was over.


	13. Legend

_Words_

Tidal Wave Five- Shīrudo (Present: 16 FB: 12) Lightning, Ayumi (P:17, FB:13) Fire, Rin (P:16, FB: 12) Water, Shika (P:14, FB: 10) Earth and Inari (P:12, FB:8) Wind.

_Opposition_

Taifū- The corrupted damiyo's private police that take what they want and declare death whenever it pleases them. Equipment: Black robes with hoods and a blue chest sash that has their kanji on it. Blue fingerless gloves with four paper seals at the knuckles that release lightning went chakra flows into them. The shock tags are bought in trade with the Mist Village, who has corrupted members of their council that is funding the Land of Waves damiyo. Platoons: 1-48, total number of men and women in the organization:

1-6= 165 men and women leader is Kasumi Midoriiro a ruthless Taifū member that is responsible for plunging Gyorui Port into poverty and burning Kazan kōzan.

7-12= 270 men leader is Sansei Ame former jonin of Amegakure.

13-18= 330 men leader is Taifū member Inoshishi Shima former chunin of Konohagakure.

19-24= 162 women leader is the most recognized woman of the Taifū, Kamakiri Ōgama from the

25-30= 192 men leader is Akuryō Amagiri also known as the demon tamer.

31-48= 774 men and women leader is Yajū Inu the toughest Taifū said to fight all five other Taifū platoon leaders defeating them and is sometimes called the failed Mori.

Inoshishi Shima- The most recognized member of the Taifū for owning his own island before the new regime. And now owns the most militarized Taifū platoons in the Taifū, having 329 professionally trained samurai that are little more than thugs. He is a rogue ninja chunin from Konohagakure that specializes in fire chakra and is a former member of the Yamaka clan also possessing some skills in mental genjutsu. Has made a new name for himself to hide from the ANBU of Konohagakure.

Kamakiri Ōgama- Taifū female that carries two scythes into battle, one being a regular scythe while the other is a war scythe. She takes pleasure in decapitations and has been known for taking the villages she comes across young boys. She is a pedophile of young boys and licks her lips everytime she sees Inari in particular. Her 6 platoons are composed of highly trained women and hardened criminal woman at that.

Kasumi Midoriiro- First Taifū member we see that is in charge of platoons 1-6 and is a former genin from Kirigakure. He is a master of water clone jutsu and can use said jutsu from the very air's water vapor. His army is made of varying former civilians thus not making his army the most highly trained army. But, what his army lacks in training they make up for efficiency of securing what the Damiyo wants.

Sansei Ame- Rogue Jonin Ninja of Amegakure that specializes in turning the rain into acid rain. He carries three war umbrellas that are specially built to resist acid rain. He has made and trained his 6 platoons to use war umbrellas. He has his three war umbrellas to have various concealed features from needles to blow torch heads.

Akuryō Amagiri – Nephew of Gensui Amagiri and rogue Yumegakure ninja of chunin rank. He has mastered the sealing jutsu that transforms others into demons. When ever his army arrives he often has them place on tags that turn them into black bulky over weight sumo like orc demons that follow his commands. He keeps his own daughter beside him and often uses a special tag on her to make her into a giant Walrus called the Demon Walrus.

Yajū Inu- Has a giant claw from a sloth that is a minor chakra beast being the off shoot offspring of a Tailed Beast. He is the only person to come close to killing the giant sloth called the Namakemono. He carries the claw that he broke off the Namakemono and uses it as a sword. The blade called the 'Namaketsume' is so durable that it can cut through tree as if butter and break swords at if thin sticks. He has a massive amount of chakra that amounts to nearly the same arena of amount as the Fourth Raikage or exhausted tailed beast. The blade itself possesses enough of the Namakemono's chakra with reanimation tags allowing it to reproduce it's own natural chakra, earth and water chakra allowing him to grow plants when he stabs the sword. His ultimate techinque is 'Human Tree Transformation' Jutsu allowing even the slightest cut to start growing wood around the wound and eventually without medical assistance will turn into a tree.

Mori- Also known as the elite members of the Taifū, there are 12 members through out the Land of Waves with the four best serving as the personal guards of the Damiyo. All 12 members are genin that failed to gain the rank of chunin in the hidden mist. Equipment: Same as Taifū with a right arm bicep patch with a swirl that has a harpoon down the middle with the Taifū Kanji on the blade. They are often capable of exhibiting basic ninjutsu and taijutsu. All of them are armed with harpoons that all have the same ability of pulling water from the air to attack with their attack. Depending how they move their stance the water will attack in different ways or forms.

Ryōshi- After the Taifū prove to not be useful in hunting down the three clans with kekkei genkeis that reside in the Land of Waves. The Ryōshi are made a group that is tasked and trained by Unagi into capturing the members of the three clans. When the members of the three clans are captured they are shipped on boats to Ana no Shūen. Equipment: Same as Taifū with a right arm bicep patch with a swirl that has a fishing pole down the middle with the Taifū Kanji on the hook. They are often capable of exhibiting basic ninjutsu and taijutsu. They are experts in the Water clone jutsu and water clone explosion. All members must know the Poison Water Eel Jutsu in order to be correctly recognized.

Unagi Kurasshu- A mist ninja that was a chunin that invented the water style jutsu, Poison Water Eel Jutsu. This jutsu makes regular water form into eels that wrap around the target and bite down. They flow into the target and go directly to the brain over hydrating the body to a poisoned state. Fights with a pair of sais against his opponents and a scimitar as well.

_Cities_

Gyorui Port- The Land of Waves third best fishing port in the number of produce, but is famous for its many frog dishes found in it's local restaurants. One of the only ports that actually makes frog ramen. Note: Naruto likes the stuff, and Sakura can't believe it. She makes a comment that if there was a poison ramen he would think it was great.

Kazan kōzan- A mining village near a volcano that was deemed a threat to the land for failing to produce what the damiyo wanted. The village was later attacked by 30 members of the Taifū. The village is wiped off the map with only a tenth of the people escaping the fires that were started by them destroying the village.

Kogane no bīchi- A resort like city near the Great Naruto Bridge that has prospered. They are home to the Setsu clan circus, and hired Tazuna to build them a new stage. The corrupted Mist members send a payment to the Taifū orders to begin eliminate clans with kekkei genkeis. To make sure this happened a Mist Ninja rogue was sent by these mysterious benefactors. He assaults the building project with many Taifū members and the elite Mori.

Bōeki minato- The largest trading port in the whole land and the second mother load of the whole land. It is the best place to get what you need and want, very nation has contracts with this village as it is the largest trades port at sea in the world. It is like New York city, it has it's own unique currency that everyone bases their currency off of. If they are doing good in business, then everyone is doing good. They are very proud of being the world's best trading port since the first shinobi war.

Bōeki keisatsu- The volunteer protection force of Bōeki minato that police trade and issue tickets. They have limited taijutsu and are all armed with automatic firing weapon called a kunia luanchers (Like a machine gun that shoots kunai, 20 kunai per long magazine.)

Kita numa- The village that Inari lives at that houses less than 100 people.

Akuma no nettaiurin- The island that has rumored to have a demon that protects it with a ferocity matched by no known beast. The island later serves as a base for the Tidal Wave Five's first mission. The death of Unagi and cashing in his head to the hunter nin for the 10,000 bounty.

Nettaiuringakure- The ninja village of the Rain Forest. A building in the middle of the forested island that is heavily protected by the animals of the rainforest. The building has a banner with the village seal on it and where the Tidal Wave Five plan their strategy of carrying out their attacks.

Ana no Shūen- The island that has a beach of gray sand with a giant hole in the middle of the island after walkind ten feet of beach in any direction. The pit has smoke coming from it and lava is down inside, the Ryōshi use the island to put the people kekkei genkeis to death. Ana no Shūen serves as the battle ground for Unagi's major conflict with the Tidal Wave Five who have self trained to barely make it out of the battle with Unagi. Unagi dies on the island with his head presented to the proper hunter nin of the Mist for the cash bounty of 10,000. The island is liberated by the five as they offer the three clans asylum at Nettaiuringakure.

Burakkupāru- The capital city in the Land of Waves, the Damiyo lives here. Where the city is under marshal law and there are training camps for Taifū and Ryōshi. The four best Mori live in the city as the other eight are roaming the land hunting the terrorists. The Mori have brought in Hidan to be on their side about six months ago in the middle of the Fourth Shinobi war.

_Clans_

Setsu clan- A clan with a kekkei genkei of total contortion, they are capable of bending any which way they want. Members of the clan that have a strong enough form of this can contort themselves through into a crack on the wall of an old building, nearly as flat as a sheet of paper. The only two members to currently exhibit this level of skill are Ayumi and her father.

Hikkakeru clan- A clan with the kekkei genkei called the Akuma no mōmaku or Demon Retina. They often wear glasses to cover their eyes, their eyes can steal chakra through eye contact. They constantly exhibit this kekkei genkei and can only negate this ability by total darkness. Any elemental chakra the victim has they have temporarily. If one absorbs enough chakra from one victim until the victim becomes unconscious then the user has so much of their chakra. If there was a kekkei genkei then the user has the kekkei genkei temporarily. But will permanently have the chakra element of the victim so similar that the two will have a constant feel for each other and use similar jutsu.

Jikoku clan- Perhaps the most powerful clan that has very select few members in the clan that truly have the ability of their clan. Their kekkei genkei appears in one of two forms: old age and time release. If the member has the cursed form of their kekkei genkei then every time their use chakra they progressively age either internally or externally. If they have the blessed form then the user can project an energy that can manipulate the temporal state of an object, person, animal, plant or area. They can make a tree into a dead tree or make a seed into a mess of ivy.

Edatsuno Clan- The royal clan of the nation that has a antler like mutation that appears every few generations in the female members. Usually there is only one or two members that have the kekkei genkei of sporting antlers. The only known member with the active kekkei genkei is Shika the rightful heir to the throne.

Yari Clan- The first clan that came to Nettaiuringakure pledging their skills in crafting spears and using them for the cause of the village. They are more than exceptional at using spears and have developed a jutsu that increases their accuracy. These members of the clan that master it are nicknamed the clan sharp thrower. Brain Bleeder (based off Corseque), Wolf Gutter (based off Naginata), Tree Ivy (based off Sodegarami), Moon Imitator (based off Tsuki Yari) and Four Directions (based off Ya Jiri Yari). Brain Bleeder is based off the Corseque, with raven like design for the points with the two side blades decorated with raven feathers, has the ability to poison the blood of its victims with chakra from it's user. Wolf Gutter is a unique spear that has the Naginata design, has a wolf head under the blade with it's jaw open, has the ability to make a gut wrenching howl while being swung forcing most to close their ears. Tree Ivy is based off the Sodegarami, three prong triangular headed weapon with metal ivy like wire tangled around it, has the ability to tangle the opponent in it's wire allowing the barb wire like ivy imitation to tangle the victim allowing the user to take their time. Moon Imitar is based off of Tsuki Yari, having the ability to turn thanks to gears inside it making act like a weed wacker. Four Directions perhaps the most powerful spear of the clan is capable of enchanting it's tip with one of the elements that the user does not possess. **Morning Sun the sixth spear crafted by Akuun Yari that will be based off a two handed pointed mace that will have the ability to exhibit fire chakra and **

Kaeru Clan- A clan from Gyorui Port where they used sound related methods to catch frogs and are famous for making many poisonous frog remedies. They also rake in the most frogs of the entire nation being the only supplier in Gyorui Port. They also have made Frog Ramen and are great cooks, their specialty is obviously frogs. They are the equivalent to the Leaf Village's Ichraku and Amburame Clan.

Haretsu Clan- A clan of explosive specialists that take great pride in their knowledge to blow stuff up. They also purchase many sealing scrolls that allow them to appear as if they are unarmed, but they're real weaponry is the very scrolls they carry.

_White Caps Nine_

The nine last standing students that are split into teams of three to learn from the last three practicing members of the Tidal Wave Five. This nickname is given to them from Tazuna who is basically the village's builder.

Team One Inari Team Two Ayumi Team Three Shīrudo

Fōji Jikoku- A member of the blessed that uses his skills to kekkei genkei to speed the heat into fire and pull out a block metal. Using the self made jutsu that uses his kekkei genkei he has the ability to forge the finest weapons that would take days or years to forge in a matter of seconds or minutes. He is very laid back and very much of the belief that he can get whatever he desires just because he is the cream of the crop.

A slender young man that is 15 years old with the typical Jikoku brown hair and has a braided tail by his right ear with pearls at the bottom on a hair band. The rest of his hair is spiky leaning up and to the left. A small bushy tail is in the back with a gold hair cylinder that holds his hair in a wide tail down to the bottom of his neck. His vest is blue fitting his chest and only having one flap pulled over his right shoulder holding it in place. The pants he wears are green cargo jeans with a few scrolls on the sides and a pair in two scroll pockets by his boots. His pant legs are tucked into his low calf height boots of blue. His headband plate is on his waist with his blue belt.

Hisan Jikoku- A member of the cursed clan that has the most resilience to the cursed kekkei genkei. So much as a matter of fact that he can still use his chakra to manipulate his temporal curse. He can create a field of chakra around him manipulating the very temporal release he is cursed with allowing him to appear as if he's moving at super speed. But, its just the fact that the area around him allows him to slow down time and any weapon that enters the field allows him time to dodge the weapon. The weakness to his jutsu is temporal charging your attack to go at four or five times the normal amount of speed. He is the first member to use the littlest chakra and only age by a few days. Most of the cursed use the same amount of chakra that he uses and will age by nearly a decade. He feels that he is the only member of his clan faction that can represent that just because you are not born blessed does not mean you can make life a blessing. He is very proud of his traits and wishes to show defiance, so much so that he wishes to take on his own half brother Fōji to prove his beliefs.

Silver hair is combed down in triangular cuts with white being at the very edges of the triangles. His ears are aged by a few years of only being 12 years old. His eyes are white with blindness and his skin being littered with the beginning of wrinkles. He is rather skinny almost as if his own body is barely standing. Wearing a blue hoodie with the hood down and a red dot on the hood, if pulled up the dot would be rather large sitting between his brows. His sleeves are cut at the elbows showing his taped hands with his first segment fingers sticking out showing his nails. His bottom torso is covered by a long pair of white pants. He wears a pair of black sandals with wooden soles that have block heels.

Akuun Yari- Perhaps the worse excuse for a fighter, but he tries really hard and can come up with master strategies with very little to work with in a manner of seconds. He has the highest IQ in all of the White Cap Nine. He is very eager to go into combat and gets himself as well as his team into many fine messes. But, when it seems that he is going to be done in by his own bad luck he pulls a miracle. He is sometimes called the Miracle Menace, he could be tied to a tree with a wind mill flying for his neck. And suddenly he while trying to blow his hair out of his face will blow a leaf to fall onto the post. Cracks will appear along the post and puff he is out of his mess. He often goes into battle head first, but when he fails once or twice he tends to actually try to fake it off as studying his opponent. Then he comes up with a strategy that will sink him the victory. He is armed with a pair of seals wrapped around his wrists that give him javelin shafts. He carries a back pack like quiver full of trick attachable heads. On his back waist is a pair of scrolls that hold many varying spears that he can summon on a moments notice. His most fearsome weapon is seal he carries in a right shoulder patch that has his missile launcher like spear shooter. Not chosen to wield one of the family spears he has a dream to create the latest badass spear, claiming it shall over power all five family spears.

Has blue hair brushed back with a few long wicked bangs and his eyes are brown. Often wears a pair of thin silver basic wire framed glasses. Wears a black short sleeve shirt with zip on fore sleeves that are extra big hiding his hands and wears a back pack on his back full of paper seals. He wears a pair of orange pants with black boots that are open toed. On his waist are a pair of javelin holsters, wearing a pair of one handed scrolls on his back waist.

Kōfuku Hikkakeru- A happy go lucky kunoichi of the Nettaiuringakure that was forced to be in the worst situation possible for a little girl. She was surrounded by many Ryōshi that whipped her and abused her trying to get her to use her own kekkei genkei on her family and friends. She refused and closed her eyes for two days and two nights, finally she broke and did as they demanded. She used her powers, but she used them on the very Ryōshi instead waiting for just the right moment. Rain came down where she was being beaten and it was heavy enough to block her vision from her friends and family. But, not her vision from the eyes that were on her from behind. The rain was so thick and heavy that is acted like a mirror. She absorbed ten Ryōshi, 45 Taifū and one of the Mori members to their deaths. She then used what life she could summon to rip out the ropes. She now has the chakra of the people she absorbed and go into a Biju like state summoning the power of her victims creating a cloak of blue around her. She has five elemental chakras and she can use all five in concession ninjutsus. She is often armed with a trident since she remembers the skills used to use the Mori's harpoon.

Long orange hair in a ponytail that she keeps wrapped around her neck before having it pulled through the back hair strap. Her shirt is purple with blue lines going down it like ran as her pants are gold yellow and her high heel boots being purple. Her eyes are usually sporting pair of black lenses glasses with purple wire frame.

Mokuzai Kaeru- Rin's cousin and her name plus clan translate to wood frog. She has a unique way of using her chakra to transform frogs into weapons. She has developed a frog based genjutsu using flies to buzz around her opponent that allows her only poison dart frog to infect her enemy with a tongue slap allowing her to manipulate her opponents though her the chakra fused hallucinogen. She is not the great at fighting hand to hand and her aim is very lousy. She tries to look constantly attractive claiming her beauty is more important.

Tako- The only member of the academy that made it to the white cap nine that is not from a ninja clan. She studied hard becoming a puppet user, buying the book and bartering her family's treasures she brought with her to bring her family honor and dignity. Being the daughter of a Ryoshi member is always haunting her and everyone knows it. She is often looked upon as the grim reaper thus why she has a cold personality. Everyone especially those with kekkei genkei avoid her like she walking death. She has unusual puppet that are made of metal plates that serve as her weapons and defenses. Her tail like puppets are constantly are either serving as her cloak and hood or when in battle the eight long tentacles that float behind her. They often call her the Octopus of Death for her eight metal plate tentacles that are composed of 80 plates each.

Kyojin Haretsu- The tallest member of her clan and stands at about waist height with other people. She thinks of herself big being from a clan that often gives birth to short people. She has chosen to represent her clan as their first ninja. She wishes to show off her clan's style and way, so she often uses complicated bombs or throwing bombs. However, she herself as made a special explosive jell that can be manipulated through chakra of water chakra. She resort to this techinque when she has run out of her own explosives as this jell takes a lot of chakra. She will have the jell attack her opponent and wrap around them or explode around them if she desires. She can make the explosive jell explode from any amount of damage from surface burns to blown off body parts.

Supia Yari- A female Yari member that actually earned her title as Sharp Thrower, she is very offended of her cousin's dumb luck. She often berates him and does not like how dumb luck often saves him from everything that is a danger to him. She not only knows how to use the spear on her back that she inherited from her grandfather, but also is self trained in the dual katana art. She can use two short katana for combat and is an excellent shot with her pack of javelins.

Myōjō Setsu- A female member of the Setsu that has a very weak version of her kekkei genkei, but she is capable of throwing herself into battle like a human shuriken. Then get away with a four strike combo making it her nintaijutsu combining her natural wind affinity to her taijutsu.

_Missions_

Village Missions

**Successful with not full reward or no reward.**

_Successful with reward_

Mission they do with Naruto

Done on the same Mission

_The elimination of Unagi- Description of Mission: Death of Rogue Mist Ninja Chunin level Unagi Kurasshu for the reward of 10,000 cash. Difficulty: Reward: 10,000 cash from Kirigakure._

**Learn basic taijutsu and ninjutsu from Kankuro- Description of Mission: Hire with the 10,000 cash a sand ninja while Naruto is on his trip. Learn from Kankuro who decides to stay for a year after letting Gaara know. Where he himself hones his own puppetry skills and works with the resistance.**

**The return of Hidan's head- Description of Mission: Mori have dug up the body, scythe and head of Hidan in Konohagakure. Eliminate Hidan by whatever means necessary, as a means to prevent the fourth shinobi war continuing. Difficulty: S Reward: Nothing.**

_Protecting Bōeki Minato from Taifū- Description of Mission: Hidan as a debt to repay is tasked with leading the Taifū platoons of 1-30 (1,113 men and women of Taifū officers) to destroy Bōeki Minato for not pledging allegiance with the Damiyo. Difficulty: A. Opponents: Hidan, Inoshishi Shima, Kamakiri Ōgama, Kasumi Midoriiro, Sansei Ame, Akuryō Amagiri and Demon Walrus. Reward: 45,000 cash per head of the Taifū platoon leaders included in the invading forces. 100,000 for the death of the Demon Walrus. _


End file.
